PinkSugar
by HugsKissesXOXO
Summary: Sakura Haruno, a new student to Ikuto's class, has 3 charas herself. just like another pink haired girl he knows. will Ikuto get drawn in by another pink haired girl? set after the start of shugo chara. rated M for language & lemon?
1. Chapter 1

***PinkSugar***

**Sakura**X**Ikuto  
**

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

"Okay everyone! Thank you for coming to our show! Here's our last song, just for fans! Don't forget, we are Paradise Lost!" yelled Sakura Haruno.

**(Volume up by 4minute) English lyrics**

**(sakura)**When you first saw me, you couldn't take your eyes off of me

Uh uh uh uh you, uh uh uh uh

You talk about me and say you don't like me because I'm too easy behind my back

Eh eh eh eh why

You used to dance and smile everyday to my voice

But now you say you don't want to hear my voice anymore and turn your back

**(tenten)**I'm going crazy, he says I'm done now

He says there's no room for me anymore

Turn up my voice, Turn up this music

Everybody time to rock

**(chorus)(sakura/temari)**Take it all away and pump up the volume (up up)

Don't wanna hear it – pump up the volume (up up)

I will change more as time goes by and get stronger eh eh eh oh more

Uh uh uh uh uh Uh uh uh uh uh oh more

Uh uh uh uh uh Uh uh uh uh uh

**(ino)**You never looked at me properly even once

Uh uh uh uh you, uh uh uh uh

Whatever I did, you didn't care

Hey eh eh eh eh why

**(temari)**Your eyes make constrict my heart more and more everyday

Now I am hidden as a greater scar in my heart

**(tenten)**I'm going crazy, he says I'm done now

He says there's no room for me anymore

Turn up my voice, Turn up this music

Everybody time to rock

**(chorus)**

**(hinata)**You won't know, there's no way you would know me

Lie lie lie lie

Lie lie lie lie

Lie lie lie lie

**(all five)**Take it all away and pump up the volume (up up)

Don't wanna hear it – pump up the volume (up up)

I will change more as time goes by and get stronger eh eh eh oh more

Uh uh uh uh uh Uh uh uh uh uh oh more

Uh uh uh uh uh Uh uh uh uh uh

The girls waved to their screaming fans, and held their microphones to speak. "Alright, thank you guys for the love and support" yelled five beautiful girls. The girls bowed and walked off to the backstage to meet with their manager. They were greeted with applause from the stage crew and said their thanks to them. They found their manager by the exit door as usual, on the phone with her fiancée.

"oooh kakashi-kun, of all the things I'm going to do to-oh! The girls are here, see you later" she hung up the phone and turned to the girls. "Sakura, tenten, temari, hinata, ino! That was a great show as usual" she said as she ended it with a smile.

"thanks kurenai-san, but did you even watch us perform this time?" asked temari.

Kurenai looked over at the girls nervously and started laughing. "Ha-ha, of course I did! Why would you say that" she said with 'I'm busted' written all over her face.

"Well let's see. You're always on the phone with Kakashi-sensei talking about god awful things that I wish never to her again" complained tenten. With that said, the girls were laughing and kurenai had a blush on her face.

"anyways! With that settled" kurenai interrupted, now with a straight face on, "we should talk about the schedule for this month, since sakura and hinata are both going to different school this year". As she said that, the girls looked at one another with sad faces.

"well still have practice but not that many like before, like once a week okay. So with that said go home and rest up, you girls have school tomorrow" kurenai finished with a smile and hugged the girls goodbye and went on her way.

"oooohh im gonna miss you girls!" wailed ino.

"geez can you be a little louder, my ear drums are going to burst" said tenten while covering her ears.

"shut up you tomboy!" replied ino.

"what did you say you blonde bimbo" yelled tenten.

As usual the two were arguing about trivial things. The other three just watched with anime style sweat drops on the side of their heads. _They are worse than naruto and sasuke_, they thought in union.

"Well were all gonna miss you two while you're gone at school" temari said, while breaking up the argument.

"Don't worry. It's only our last year of high school and so what if me and sakura are going to different schools. I'm going up north and sakura's going to school in the south, we can all still be connected" said hinata with a smile.

"yeah hinats right" interrupted sakura, "we have the rest of our lives after high school" she said with a big grin.

All the girls looked at each other and smiled. They gave each one a hug and said their farewells.

* * *

As sakura was driving home, a cute little cat chara popped out of her purse.

"Saku-chan! Now was the show, was it fun –nya!" replied the pink chara.

"Hai, as always Koi-chan" sakura said with a smile.

Koi-chan was sakura's first chara. She was born out of sakura's desire to be outgoing, flexible and to charm boys. She had pink hair and dark pink eyes. She had a peach colored cat ears and tail. She wore a tutu dress that had a lavender top with the straps going around her neck. There was also a pink bow on the chest part of the dress. The tutu around the dress was short and was a light shade of pink that almost looked white. **(AN- to get a better picture of the outfit it's from the MV of 'what to do' by chocolate). **Her hair was pulled into a low side ponytail on her left side. She looked like a mini version of sakura.

"Oi, is saku-chan back?" said a little blue haired chara, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Hai, Akira-nii" said Koi-chan cheerfully.

Akira was sakura's second chara, born from her desire to fight and protect others. Akira had powder blue hair that was cut shot in the back and long in the front. She wore a black long sleeved body suit with three circle cut outs on the side of her legs. She had black paint in two lines on each of her cheeks. She wore powder blue fingerless gloves and white high heeled boots that came a little bit above her ankle.

"Akira-chan, did you have a nice sleep?" replied sakura.

"Hai saku-chan!" Akira said, like she was never sleep to begin with.

"Oh sakura-chan, your back. Are we going home now?" asked a calm little chara with golden hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah we are, I have school tomorrow and it will be my first day there. Remember Yang?" replied sakura.

"Yes" replied Yang.

Yang was sakura's third and final chara. Born from wanting to be a knight or a hero like naruto was and to do the right thing. She had golden hair that was mostly braided and put into a high ponytail, that spiked out and went down to her shoulder.** (AN- hair is like Riku from FinalFantasy X/X-2). **She had a long side bang that went over her left eye and had some braids falling on the side of her head. She also had a solid blue head wrap that had a big on it. She wore a white mask that covered the lower half of her face. She wore a white zipper vest and white shorts. There were silver belts around her hip and had half skirt made of feathers that reached her feet. Lastly she had white high heeled boots that reached right under her knees, with an ankle bracelet on her left foot.

"Yeah, I can't wait for school tomorrow! Do you think we'll meet new charas –nya?" replied Koi-chan cheerfully.

"Maybe" said sakura as she pulled into the driveway of the house her and her guardian, Tsunade, lived.

"I hope so, because I can't take too much of Koi-chan's high pitched voice" said akira.

"Heey! That's not true –nya!" yelled Koi-chan with fake tears in her eyes. Sakura looked at her two charas and laughed at their cute sisterly antics.

_I hope everything goes well tomorrow, _sakura thought as she got out of her car and walked into her small home.

* * *

**AuthorsNote-**

**First chappy finally doneee! Even if it was a bit short to me. Anyways this was my first fanfic but I hope you like. I won't always do an AN after or before a story only if it's something important. More chapters on the way!**

**All ****naruto**** characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto & Shugo Chara! Characters belong to Peach-Pit **


	2. Chapter 2

***PinkSugar*  
**

**Chapter 2**

_Why, oh why, did I decide to go to school today? Oh yeah, because I had nothing better to do than to mess with Amu but she's at school, _Ikuto thought as he turned his head and looked at the window. He sighed when he heard his teacher walk in.

"Hello class, I hope you did you homework because that's the first thing I'm going to check. But before that we have a new student" the teacher said. The class started to murmur with how the student would look like and if they were cute.

_Oh god a new student. They better not bother me. I hope it's not a girl either because I don't need another member to my fan club, _Ikuto thought as he continued looking out the window.

"okay now let's all give a warm welcome to Miss Haruno", as he said that sakura walked into the classroom and bowed to the class, "now would you be so kind as to introduce yourself Miss Haruno".

Everyone had their full attention on her and kept quiet to hear the new girl speak. Sakura was wearing the standard girls' uniform which was all black. A black button blouse and the schools black blazer. She wore a dark grey tartan pleated mini skirt with black thigh highs and black garter belts. Lastly she wore black pumps which the school did not want her to wear. Her hair was up in a messy bun and wore two red clips to keep her side bangs from going in her eye.

"Um hi, my name is Sakura Haruno and I'm new to town. So I hope we can all be friends" she said with sweet smile while tilting her head to the side. Ikuto had turned his head just in time to see sakura finish her introduction and tilt her head to the side. _She's.. she's so-_, before Ikuto could even finish his thought he was rudely interrupted.

"Oh my god she's so cute!"

"I want to get her number!"

"She has pink hair! Do you think it's real?"

"Hey she looks kind of familiar."

Ikuto glared at the person who said they wanted her number and got a flinch from the person. The class was more or less in an uproar of the new student.

"Okay okay, settle down class. Now Miss Haruno you can sit behind Mr. Tsukiyomi, who is surprising here today for once", he said with a smirk while Ikuto glared at him, "now Mr. Tsukiyomi can you raise your hand so Miss Haruno can find her seat".

Ikuto raised his hand but barely made it visable to the pink haired girl. _Jeez, can he be any lazier about raising his hand. He kind of reminds me of Shikamaru a little,_ she thought as she was walking towards his desk. _Actually he's kind of cute, more than cute, _she thought as she smiled at him and sat down behind him. Ikuto turned his head away from her when she smiled at him.

_Who does she think she is to just smile at me like we know each other with those big beautiful green eyes that make her look so exotic_-, ikuto stopped himself from thinking anymore of sakura and started thinking of another pink haired girl.

* * *

When lunch time rolled around everyone wanted to eat with sakura or bombard her with questions. Luckily she told them that she had to go to the office and they bought it. Sakura walked aimlessly around the school until she ended up outside by the baseball field. Sakura took a seat under a cherry blossom tree and opened up her lunch and started eating.

"Saku-chan have you seen any other charas yet –nya?" asked koi-chan before eating a piece of fish. Sakura shook her head while watching her three charas eat parts of her lunch. They continued to eat until they heard a melancholy melody coming from behind the field. Sakura stoped eating and listened. She suddenly packed up the unfinished lunch and stood up. All three charas looked at each other then back at sakura.

"Saku-chan? We're not going to finish lunch?" asked Akira.

"No, we will. I just want to know who's playing that song" she said with a smile towards her charas. They smiled back at her and sakura began her journey towards the music. Sakura walked closer to the baseball field and the music got louder. Once she turned a around a corner, she came face to face with the source of the sad melody. Sakura stared with awe as ikuto was playing his violin with such grace. She felt the urge to join him as she started singing with his melody. Her three charas watched as the two were making such beautiful music and decided to dance along.

Ikuto turned to look at the source of the singing without skipping a note. His eyes widened when he saw it was sakura. _She sings so beautiful with so much emotion, like an angel, _he thought. He walked closer to sakura and brought the song to an end. He stopped just a few feet from her and watched as she stopped signing to look back at him.

"You sing good sakura-chan", ikuto said with a smirk on his face.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself", she said with a faint blush, "um.. Can I ask you a question?"

Ikuto looked at her for a moment then replied, "Go for it".

"Why were you playing such a sad melody?" she asked. Ikuto thought for a moment but was interrupted by his little sleeping friend.

"Hey ikuto, why did you stop playing –nya?" said a very sleepy chara. Sakura turned and looked at the little chara with surprise. _She can see him?_, he thought. Sakura approached the cat chara and spoke to him.

"What's your name little cutie" she said with a smile.

"Yoru –nya!" he replied with a blush.

"Ahhh how cute!" squealed sakura and koi-chan. The other two charas and ikuto just had sweat drops on their heads. Koi-chan grabbed yoru in all her pink glory and started squeezing him.

Sakura and the others charas started laughing and ikuto looked over at them. _Wait she has three charas? Why haven't I noticed them before?_ , he thought while he kept staring at them. Sakura stopped laughing and looked at ikuto. All of a sudden a thought came across her head.

"Oh I forgot to introduce the girls" sakura said as she began pointing to each chara, "That's koi-chan over there with yoru, akira to my left and yang to my right" she said with a big smile.

"It's nice to meet you ikuto-san" Akira and yang said together. Ikuto nodded at them and looked back at sakura.

"How long have you had them for?" he asked.

Sakura thought for a second with one hand on her hip and a finger on her chin, "Hmmm as long as I can remember. I think I was 9 when I first got koi-chan"

_Strange. Another girl with three charas. I have to keep an eye on her_, he thought.

"Well it was nice hear-" before he could even finish his sentence his and yoru's stomach started growling. Ikuto stood their frozen with a blush on his face. Sakura just giggled at ikuto's reaction and pulled out he unfinished lunch.

"Here" she said offering some of her lunch to him, "you can have some of my lunch that I didn't get to finish"

"No it's alright you eat it" he said refusing her good smelling food.

"No I insist I don't want you to pass out on me" she said with concern.

"Sakura-chan its fine really, it was sweet of you to offer me some" he said while he reached out and caressed the side of her face. _Damn, she's so stubborn_, he thought. She blushed at the contact but an idea came into her mind. All of a sudden cat ears and tail appeared on sakura.

"But ikuto-_kun, pleease_" she purred while bitting her lower lip.

Ikuto's face turned red and his groin felt like it was on fire. _Damn it, this girl. I'm supposed to be the one to make people feel like this, _he thought. He quickly took his hand away from her face and turned away. Sakura looked at him with a devilish smirk on her face, _gotcha_, she thought. Ikuto coughed dragged her away from her thought.

"Fine, if you insist I have some of your lunch" he said facing away from her. Sakura jumped up and down with joy. She regained her composer and walked in front of ikuto with her lunch.

"You know I was really going to be upset if you didn't eat some of lunch. I was really worried" she said.

"I understand sakura-chan" he said while sitting down on the grass, "you were just worried. You seem like a caring person". He grabbed some of her food and began eating. He stopped eating after one gulp and looked at sakura with a blush on his face.

"This is really good sakuran-chan! Did you make this?" he quickly said while stuffing his face with more food. Sakura looked at him and started laughing.

"Yes I did, I'm glad you like it ikuto-kun" she said happily.

"Like it? I love it" he said while stuffing more in his mouth. Yoru saw the way his owner was acting and joined him in eating her food. Sakura smiled at the two, grateful for his compliment. All of a sudden the school bell rang ending lunch. Ikuto turned to sakura, having finished her lunch, smiled at her.

"Thank you for the lunch sakura-chan. I'm going to have to repay you for your kindness" he said.

"Oh there's no need, really" she said while waving her hand at him.

Ikuto smirked, "no I will someday. But for now let's walk to class together" he said while standing up and reaching his hand out to help her up. Sakura took his hand and stood up. Both standing while still holding hands, looked into each other's eye, not wanting to break eye contact. That is, until someone interrupted them.

"Hey ikuto-kun, why are you still holding her hand? And why are you looking at her like that –nya?" questioned Yoru earning two punches to the face by koi-chan and akira.

"Oww –nya!"

Both sakura and ikuto looked at their hands and quickly released them. Sakura looked away while ikuto still stared at her. He turned towards the school and started walking away.

"Come on sakura-chan, we don't want to be late for class" he said while smirking.

"Yes, coming!" she said while catching up with him, "Let's go girls".

"Hai!" all three yelled and followed their owner with yoru behind them.

* * *

When school was over sakura was once again attacked by students that wanted her number or to hang out. She rejected them nicely because she wasn't ready to hang out with people from the school yet. Sakura caught a glimpse of ikuto walking out the classroom with his violin.

"Sorry you guys but I really have to go, see you tomorrow" she said quickly and exited the classroom to catch up with ikuto.

By time she got out of the classroom he was nowhere to be seen. _Where the fuck did he go so fast_, she thought while looking left and right. She sighed and started walking towards the exit. She turned a corner and bumped into a hard chest. _What the hell?_ She thought while starting to fall backwards. Two lean arms caught her before she could fall and sakura looked up into blue eyes.

"Ikuto-kun!" she yelled and he pulled her closer.

"Were you looking for me? Sakura-chan" he said with a husky voice.

"n-no, why would you think that" she said as she tried wiggled out of his grip. He pulled her tighter.

"Well you did try to follow me out the classroom, no?" she said with a smirk. Sakura's face heated up from being so close to him.

"W-what! That's nonsense!" she said trying to yell. Sakura heard giggles of laughter from the 4 charas to her side.

"You can't keep lying to yourself sakura-chan"

"I'm not! So let go!"

Ikuto let go of her and stepped back. He looked her over from her flushed face to the small amount of skin that was showing above her thigh highs and smirked. He turned around and began walking.

"Are you coming sakura-chan? You did say that you really had to go" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Oh! Right" _not really_ she thought.

Sakura hurried and caught up with ikuto and soon they were both walking the same pace, with 4 charas following close. They reached the front doors and walked outside. Once outside they were greeted with the warm rays of the sun and students chatting about. Sakura was amazed at how beautiful the afternoon was before her thoughts were interrupted.

"Which do you walk" he asked.

"I go right" she said as he smirked.

"Me too"

"Oh, well I guess we walk the same path" she said with a smile.

They soon reached the front gates and turned right. They walked in silence for a while until they reached a corner. They waited for the light to change green for them. Ikuto turned his head and looked at sakura. _She's completely different from Amu except for the hair color_, with that thought he chuckled. Sakura turned her head at him wondering what so funny.

"What's so funny?"

"You are _kitten_-chan" he said with a smirk and started crossing the street.

"_Kitten-chan_!?" she said with a blush.

"Yep, now hurry up" he said over his shoulder. Sakura power walked up to him and they were both again walking to the same pace.

"So what street do you live on" he asked.

"510 lime St."

"I know where that is, it's close to Amu's place"

"Amu's?" she asked with curiosity.

"A friend"

"A friend?" she said while looking at him suspiciously.

"Yes just a friend" he said while hurriedly turning a corner.

"Are you sure? Just a friend" she asked while glaring at his back. _It better be just a friend_, she thought. Ikuto suddenly stops and turns around.

"Why? Are you jealous _kitten-chan_?" he said with a smirking.

"W-what?! N-never! Anyways here's my house" she said with a blush on her face while brushing past him. "Thank you for walking me home" she said still with a blush on her face.

"Anytime _kitten-chan_" as he said that sakura snapped and picked up a rock. Ikuto's eyes shot open, _what the hell!_ he thought.

"SAY THAT AGAIN AND YOUR DEAD!" she yelled as she threw the rock at him. Ikuto character changed with yoru to doge the rock and landed on the nearest roof. _That was close_, he thought.

"Is that how you treat someone who just walked you home _kitten-chan_?" he said with a smirk.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD!" she yelled and before she could find another rock or thinking about a character change herself, ikuto had left. _That bastard_, she thought as she turned and walked into her home with her three laughing charas.

As ikuto was jumping from roof to roof he thought back to sakura. _She's one wild girl_, he then smirked, _but then again I like wild_.

* * *

As sakura was walking down the street, trying to familiarize her with the city, she thought back to ikuto's comment. _'Just a friend' I doubt it_, she thought as she sighed. Sakura had changed out of her school uniform into something more comfortable and fashionable. She had on red low cut skinny jeans with a black short tank top. She wore a short white jacket which had red stars on it, that came right under the top. Lastly she had on some white sneakers. **(AN- outfit this time is from the MV 'princess and prince charming' by Sunny Hill)**. Sakura kept walking while she looked around until she bumped into a familiar hard chest. As sakura was falling she was yet again caught by two lean arms. _Why does this feel like déjà vu?_ She thought.

"Look at what I found, my little _kitten-chan_. Are you stalking me now?" he said with a smirk.

"Ikuto you-"

"Ikuto-kun, are you bothering people?" asked a little female voice.

"I would never Amu-chan" he said while quickly letting sakura go.

"Amu-chan!?" she said as she pushed ikuto to the side. Sakura came face to face with the so called '_friend_'. More like sakura's a head taller than amu. Sakura couldn't believe this was her. Both blinked at each other not saying a word.

"Amu-chan?" said sakura.

"Um yes?" replied amu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

It felt like an eternity for Sakura as she and Amu stared at each other. _So this is 'her'_, Sakura thought while looking Amu over. _She's only a kid! At least 11 or 12, Ikuto has to be kidding!_ Sakura turned and looked at Ikuto. "Well, are you going to introduce me to your _little friend_ here" she said with a smirk. Ikuto looked at Sakura with surprise, "um well Sakura-chan this is Amu-chan", he said while looking at Sakura suspiciously.

"Hi it's nice to me you" Amu said cheerfully.

"Like wise" she said still looking at the other girl. "And we are Saku-chan's faithful charas –nya!" said Koi-chan as she and her two sisters popped out of Sakura's bun. "How cute! You have three charas too" Amu said with awe at the charas. Sakura just responded with a nod, _so she has three too then_, she thought. She then saw Amu's three charas come out of hiding and approach the others. "Hi! We are Amu-chan's charas" Ran said while shaking her pink pompoms. Amu then turned to sakura.

"So Sakura-chan how do you know Ikuto-kun?"

"You could just ask me Amu-chan" Ikuto said making himself known. "Are you jealous?" he said with a smirk.

"What! Why would I care" Amu said while turning her head to the side with a blush. _You do care_, Sakura thought and glared at the girl.

"We sit next to each other in class and we shared a lunch together" Sakura answered with a smirk.

"W-what?!" Amu yelled as she looked at Ikuto who just turned his head away with a sigh. _This is making me sick, I've got to go._

"Anyways it was nice meeting you Amu" Sakura said as she was turning around to walk back home. Ikuto hurriedly grabbed Sakura's arm and stopped her. She turned and looked at Ikuto, face to face. _What does he want now?_ Ikuto stood there without saying a word, then suddenly letting go and spoke to her. "Have a safe walk home Sakura-chan" he said while looking away.

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself" she said as she turned and walked away. Amu looked back and forth between the two. _Did something happen?_ Amu thought to herself.

* * *

Sakura lay on her full sized bed while staring up at her ceiling. "What the hell was that? He can't possibly be serious about that little girl" Sakura said to no one in particular. "Why do you care Saku-chan?" asked Akira while floating next to her head. "I don't! I-I'm just worried about Amu" she lied, "she's so young and doesn't really know what she's getting herself into. She doesn't know how heartbreak feels like".

"Sounds to me you're not being honest with yourself" Yang said while sitting inside of her gold and white sparkled egg.

"What are you talking about! I'm being serious" she said with denial.

"Well I think Saku-chan _really_ likes Ikuto-kun but is too stubborn to admit it- nya!" Koi-chan said with a smile while she played with a cat toy. "No I don't!" Sakura said with a huff and turned on her side to face the wall. _But do I really? I just meet him though and would he feel the same? _Sakura sighed at the last thought and decide to close her eyes. All was peaceful in the room until Sakura felt a slight dip in the bed behind her. _Must be the girls putting something on the bed_, she thought and kept her eyes closed. All of a sudden a lean arm rapped around Sakuras waist and pulled her tight up against a hard chest. "Are you having blissful dreams about us, Sakura-_koi_" Ikuto said with a sexy voice in her ear.

"Ikuto let me go!" she said blushing while trying to get out of his death grip. "Why Saku-koi? I like us this way" he said while he nuzzled her neck. "S-Stop" she yelled while wiggling. "If you keep wiggling like that, we might have a surprise guest her in a few moments if you get what I'm saying" he said with a smirk while still between her neck. Sakura froze in her place and her face turned into a tomato. Ikuto chuckled at Sakura's reaction.

"Why are you here anyways? You know breaking and entering a home is against the law right" she said as her face still had a blush.

"It's not breaking in if the window is wide open" he said with amusement. "Whatever" _shit, I forgot I left that open_, she thought. After a while of just lying with her back facing him she decided to turn around. When she managed to face him, she noticed his cat ears and tails for the first time. _He looks hot like that_, she thought with a blush. She also noticed what he was wearing a black lose tank top that showed some of his chest and denim skinny jeans ripped at the knees. Sakura was taking him in bit by bit.

"You like what you see, Sakura-koi" he said with a smirk.

"As if!" she said with a huff.

"Fine, play hard to get Sakura-koi"

"Stop calling me that already"

"Why? I think it suits you well Sakura-_koi_" he said with another smirk. Sakura looked at Ikuto and sighed. She had given up the battle, "fine call me whatever you want" she said tiredly. Ikuto grinned," Good because from now on you shall call me _Ikuto-otto koi_" he said with a huge grin.

"Hell no!" she yelled with a blush.

"I think it sounds perfect" he said while getting closer to her face.

"Why are you getting s-so close" she stuttered. "Because I can Sa-ku-ra" he said while getting closer to her lips. All of a sudden the front door to Sakura's house was opened and closed. "Sakura I'm back!" yelled Tsunade from downstairs. Sakura froze and her heat stopped beating. _Crap! Tsunade's back_, she thought.

"Who the hell is that, she's interrupting our alone time" he said with annoyance and pulled Sakura close again. "That's my legal guardian, Tsunade, she will freak if she saw you" she said while getting out of Ikuto's grip and jumped out of bed, leaving him to stare at her. She hurried to her door and locked it shut. "You" she said pointing at Ikuto, "have to hide somewhere". Sakura looked around and saw her bathroom door ajar. She looked back at Ikuto and walked over to him and grabbed his hand.

"You have to stay in the bathroom until its safe okay" she said while pushing him into the bathroom.

"Why? She's going to have to know that were dating at some point" he said nonchalantly.

"Where the hell did you get that idea!" she yelled.

"Sakura, who are you talking to?" Tsunade said while walking up the stairs.

"Shit! Stay in here and be quite okay" Sakura whispered to him and closed the bathroom door. Ikuto just stared at the bathroom door and sighed.

Sakura turned away and walked to her bedroom door, opening it just in time as Tsunade walked up. "Who were you talking to?" she said looking into Sakura's room. "I was on the phone with Ino" Sakura lied. "Oh okay, well dinner will be ready in an hour kay" Tsunade said while walking away. Sakura watched her retreating figure and closed her door, locking it behind her.

"That was close, you can come out now" she said while walking back to her bed and sitting on it. Ikuto emerged from her bathroom and sat down on the bed next to her. They sat in silence for a while until Ikuto broke the silence, "so will I be having dinner?" he asked. Sakura just turmed and looked at him. "What do you think" she said. "Yes?" he said with a smile. "No" she replied.

"Fine fine I get it, why do you have to play so hard to get" he said getting up from the bed and walking to the open window. Sakura got off the bed about to reply but was cut off.

"See you tomorrow then, Sakura-koi" he said as he kissed her nose and jumped out the window.

"Bye!" yelled Akira and Koi-chan. Sakura still stood in front of the window where Ikuto had left. She brought her hand up and touched her nose. _What was that about?_ She thought. "What will you do now Sakura-chan" yang asked. "I really don't know" she said as she looked down at her feet.

* * *

Sakura woke up to her alarm clock ringing. _Morning already_, Sakura thought as she stretched and got out of bed. She walked over to her bathroom and began getting ready. 30 minutes later Sakura came out of the bathroom from taking a shower and started putting on her school uniform. "It's time to wake up girls" Sakura said to her charas as they slowly got out of their eggs. All three just yawned and flew to Sakura's bag and went back to sleep. She just laughed at their cuteness and walked down stairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning Tsunade" Sakura said as she sat down and started eating the breakfast that was laid out for her. "Morning Sakura, remember I won't be getting home really late or I just might spend the night at the hospital depending on the patients" Tsunade said as she began cleaning the skillet. "I understand" replied Sakura as she stood up and grabbed her bag and left out the front door. When she made it to the front gate of her house she noticed Ikuto was waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she approached him.

"Well I was waiting for you so we could walk to school together"

"Oh"

"Then let's get going, _kitten-chan_" he said with a smirk and started walking away. _Will he ever give that up? _She thought as she followed behind him.

Once they had arrived at school, people were staring at the two. Sakura could hear them whispering to each other about them.

"Do you think their dating?"

"But she only just arrived here yesterday?"

"There is no way that pink haired chick could steal _my_ Ikuto-kun"

"What's so special about her?"

"Don't listen to them okay, they don't know what they're talking about" Ikuto said while looking down at Sakura. She looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "Don't worry, I won't" she said as they continued to class.

Once they reached their classroom they sat down at their seats. They had 10 minutes to spare so Sakura decided to play a game with Ikuto. "Hey Ikuto-kun" she said and he turned around in his chair. "Yes kitten-chan" he replied. "Okay you can't be calling me that at school. People will get the wrong idea" she said looking around. "Who cares what they think" he said while looking her in the eyes, "now what did you want to ask".

"You wanna play 21 questions" she asked.

"Sure"

"Okay umm, favorite color?"

"Pink, because it reminds me of you" he said with a smirk.

"Ikuto be serious"

"Okay okay, blue. And you?"

"Pink!" she said with a smile.

"Favorite food" he asked.

"Dango, you?"

"You" he said with a wink.

"Stop being perverted!" she yelled and Ikuto chuckled.

"taiyaki"

"Okay family?" she asked.

"I have a sister who's 15, a mom and my dad is missing" he said while looking away.

"Sorry for asking" she said looking sad.

"Don't be sad Sakura-koi" he said while giving her a soft smile. "So do you have any family" he asked and Sakura looked away from him.

"I um.. I don't have any family. My parents are dead" she said as tears started to pool in her eyes. Ikuto looked shocked, _I never knew_, he thought. He felt his heart pull when he saw the tears getting ready to fall. He quickly reached out to her face and whipped away the tears that started to fall with his thumb.

"Please don't cry, I don't like to see you like this" he said with concern. Sakura wiped her eyes with her arm sleeve and looked back at Ikuto. "I'm sorry, let's continue with the game" she smiled. Ikuto stared at her for a moment before nodding his head.

"Hobbies?" she asked.

"Looking at you" he said with a smirk. This time Sakura didn't get mad at him but just giggled. _I love to see her smile_, he thought. She stopped giggling and looked at him.

"Really, your hobbies?"

"Playing my violin, you?"

"Singing with my girls" she said with a smile.

"Your girls?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm in a group with my 4 best friends"

"Really? What are you girls called?"

"Paradise Lost"

"Hmm" he said while tapping the desk, "I might just have to look you up on YouTube"

"Please don't" she said panicking, "I don't want to hear your side comments about us tomorrow"

"Why? I might like you girls" he said with a smirk. Sakura blushed at that comment, "anyways I write the lyrics for my sisters songs" he said. Sakura looked at Ikuto with a surprised look, "your sister sings?" she asked.

"Yep" he replied. _Maybe he and I can do a song together_, she thought and blushed. All of a sudden the school bell rang and students went to go find their seats. Ikuto smiled at Sakura and turned in his seat to the front of the class. The teacher walked in and began the lesson for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The lunch bell rang and students began leaving for lunch. "Hey Ikuto-kun, I got a surprise for you", Sakura said with a smile while standing up. "Oh really now" he said with a smirk, "I can't wait".

"It's not what you think you perv" she said while leading the way out the classroom.

"Whatever you say kitten-chan" he said while following her out with his violin strapped to his back.

As they made it outside Sakura walked to the same cherry blossom tree she was at the day before. "Sit" she commanded. "Yes mam" he said sarcastically and sat down on the grass. "Very funny" she said while pulling out a lunch box, "here this is yours". Ikuto looked at her outstretched hands with the lunch box in them. "You made me lunch?" he said looking surprised. "Hai" she said with a smile. Ikuto took the box from her hands, "thank you" he replied and pulled Sakura down next to him and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Y-you didn't have t-to do that" she said with a blush.

"Oh but I did" he said with a smirk and began eating the lunch she made for him.

"Saku-chan, can we eat our food now too -nya" replied Koi-chan.

"Oh I'm sorry I almost forgot" she said while pulling out her lunch box and opening it, "here".

"Yay!" yelled Akira and Koi-chan. Yang just flew next to Sakura and began eating her share of the food. Everyone was happily eating the lunch Sakura made and that made Sakura very happy. Every now and then Sakura would catch Ikuto staring at her. "Is there something wrong?" she asked. He shook his head and replied, "No I was just thinking" _how beautiful you are_, he thought. "Oh okay" she said with a soft smile.

"That reminds me" he said while closing the box and taking out his black iPhone, "can I get your number".

"What!" she said with a blush. _Is he really asking for my number_, she thought.

"You don't have to if you want. But I will find a way to get your number" he said with a smirk.

"Well you don't have to do anything crazy" she said while pulling out her white iPhone with a hello kitty case, "here". She pulled up her number on her phone and showed it to him. Ikuto looked it over while typing and smirked. Once finished he looked at Sakura, "now I can call you late at night and send you dirty pictures" he said smirking.

"No way! We're not sexting" she replied with a blush.

"Why, it would be so much fun kitten-chan"

"No Ikuto"

"You say that now but when you get a naked picture from me, you'll be calling me back for more" he said grinning at her. Sakura glared at him, "you better not" she said through her shut teeth. Before Ikuto could reply the bell had rang, ending lunch.

"We'll have this talk later kitten-chan" he said while getting up. With that said they both left and walked to class with their little charas following behind.

* * *

Once Sakura made it home, with the help of Ikuto, she went to her bed room. She changed into a Victoria's Secret lose pink tank top and tight black yoga pants with a red band that said 'love pink'. Sakura went to her closed window and looked out onto the city. _What should I do for the rest of the day_, she thought. She looked over to her charas and saw that they were playing in the doll house she had bought them a few years ago. She smiled at them but was interrupted when her phone chimed. She picked it up and looked at the screen. 'TEXT MESSAGE FROM: INO' she read. Sakura smiled and opened the message.

**From: Ino, To: Sakura**

**Heeeey girly! How are you doing? Txt me when ya can!**

**From: Sakura, To: Ino**

**Im doing….. well. & you?**

**From: Ino, To: Sakura**

**Fabulous as always. Me & Kiba have a d-a-t-e tonite. We're gonna get it on like donkey kong after :p**

**From: Sakura, To: Ino**

**TMI & that's nice he's taking you out.**

**From: Ino, To: Sakura**

**Yep yep! So how's your new school? Any hott guys?**

**From: Sakura, To: Ino**

**Well honestly, there is this guy & he is really hot. I need some advice**

**From: Ino, To: Sakura**

**OMG, spill it!**

**From: Sakura, To: Ino**

**Well I meet this guy on my first day here and so far he's like my only friend. But he's really hot and I think I might be really into him. I don't want to move things to fast between us because I only just met him**

**From: Ino, To: Sakura**

**Damn girl, you have it bad. You should just wait awhile and sort out your feelings for him. Then when you do figure out, you can tell him how you feel**

**From: Sakura, To: Ino**

**So your saying I should just ignore this feeling for now and just see what happens later?**

**From: Ino, To: Sakura**

**Hell yeah! Anyways g2g kiba's here, ttyl**

Sakura sighed and put her phone on her night stand. _This is going to be one hell of a year_, she thought while lying down on her bed. She turned on her side and took a quick cat nap.

* * *

After what felt like ages, Sakura awoke from her cat nap. She looked around her room and saw that her charas had gone to sleep in the doll house. Getting out of bed she stretched and walked out of her room, while grabbing her phone, and down towards the kitchen. Once she arrived in the kitchen, she started to cook some left over spaghetti. Sakura then herd her phone chime from her bra. She pulled her phone out and looked at the screen. 'TEXT MESSAGE FROM: UNKNOWN' she read. _Who could this be_, she thought and opened the message.

**From: unknown, To: Sakura**

**Hey kitten-chan, its ikuto**

_Oh, I forgot that I gave him my number_, she thought as she texted back with a blush.

**From: Sakura, To: Ikuto-kun**

**Hey**

**From: Ikuto-kun, To: Sakura**

**Is that all you have to say to me? Maybe I should come over? ;D**

**From: Sakura, To: Ikuto-kun**

**Oh no, you just stay where your at**

**From: Ikuto-kun, To: Sakura**

**If you say so, love. What are you up to?**

**From: Sakura, To: Ikuto-kun**

**Cooking some spaghetti for dinner**

**From: Ikuto-kun, To: Sakura**

**Sounds yummy, can I have some?**

**From: Sakura, To: Ikuto-kun**

**If you're a good cat ;)**

**From: Ikuto-kun, To: Sakura**

**I am a good cat ;D let me txt you back in a little bit, I have to take a shower**

**From: Sakura, To: Ikuto-kun**

**K**

Sakura blushed at the thought of Ikuto taking a shower and shook her head. She put her phone away her finished making dinner. Sakura made separate plate for her little charas on the table. "Hey girls! Food is ready!" she yelled loud enough for the girls to here. A minute later she was greeted by her little charas. They all sat at the table and began eating the dinner Sakura made. After a couple of minutes Sakura's phone chimed again. She picked her phone up and read the screen, 'MESSAGE FROM: IKUTO-KUN'. Sakura opened the message and almost chocked on her food at what she saw.

The message contained a picture of Ikuto naked in the shower and wet. At the bottom of the message read, 'wish you were here with me in the shower ;)'. Sakura's face was red, _oh my god that asshole. How dare he send me a picture of his sexy self, wait… Does he have a boner?_ She thought while looking closer.

"sakura-chan, what are you looking at" asked Yang. Sakura jumped and exited out of the message.

"N-nothing" she said with a blush. Her three charas looked at her funny but just shrugged and left towards the living room. She sighed and got up from the table and started washing dishes. Once she was finished she joined the girls in the living room and watched some TV. A couple of hours later, Sakura looked at the time on her phone. _10:15 p.m. better get to bed_, she thought while picking up the girls and carrying them to the room since they feel asleep. Once she put the girls in their eggs she walked over to her night stand and plugged her phone up to her charger. She walked over to her bed about to get in when she felt a cool breeze. Sakura turned and saw the window was open. _Must have left the window open,_ she thought and closed it before jumping in bed.

_I wonder if Ikuto is being serious or just playing around with me. Besides he has Amu-chan, right?_ She thought as she started to fall asleep.

* * *

_White….. That's all Sakura could see._

"_Where am I?" she said as she felt a breeze go by. Sakura looked down at her body and noticed she wasn't wearing anything."ahhhh! What the hell happened to my clothes" she yelled._

"_I took them off for you kitten-chan" said a deep voice. Sakura turned to the direction the voice came from. Her eyes went wide, "Ikuto-kun" she said. There he stood in all his wet naked glory was Ikuto. He smirked at her and walked towards her. Sakura panicked and started walking backwards to get away from him. "Why are you running away from me saku-chan" he said grinning._

"_B-because" she said, still thinking of a reason but was cut short when she hit something hard. "A wall?" she said out loud. "Yes a wall saku-chan" he whispered in her ear as he pinned her arms up with one arm, "now stay still while I play with you Sa-ku-ra". Sakura's face went red and she started to struggle. "Yes kept struggling, I like you feisty" he said while pressing his body against hers. Ikuto took one of his hands, while the other held both of Sakura's wrist, and started to room all over her body._

"_Ikuto-kun, please stop!" she yelled. He smirked and started to feel up on sakura's C cup breast. "S-stop, please" she begged as her eyes started to close. "I love it when you beg Sakura-chan" he said as he started sucking on her neck. Sakura gasped as she felt him sucking on her pulse. He then moved his hand downwards towards her private area. "N-no don't!" she begged, "why not love" he said as he moved from her neck to her right breast. Once he made it to her breast, he started sucking and Sakura moaned from the feeling. "You like that don't you" he said while looking up at her, still with her nipple between his teeth. Sakura moaned at the sight before her and threw her head back. Ikuto smirked and moved his hand over her sex. "So warm" he said-_

Sakura sat up straight in her bed panting and sweat covered her body. _What the hell. Did I really dream about having sex with him?_ She thought. Suddenly there was a tug at Sakura's abdomen. She looked to see what it was and saw that Ikuto was snuggled up close to her, fast asleep. _What the fuck?!_ She thought and started shaking him awake.

"Wake up! When did you get here?" she said watching as he woke up and yawned. He looked at her and smirked.

"Did you have sweat dreams of us, you were moaning and saying my name" he said still smirking. Sakura's face went red.

"No! Like I would" she lied. "That's beside the point, when did you get here".

"I've been here for a while" he said while laying back down, "I think you were just coming up the stairs from watching TV"

"What the hell! You've been here that long?!" she yelled.

"I wanted to surprise you after that picture I sent you. I thought you might want some company after that" he said as he winked at her. She blushed and punched him on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he said rubbing his arm.

"That's for sending that picture"

"But you liked it didn't you, kitten-chan". Sakura blushed at that comment, "you did!" he said while he pointed a finger.

"Shut up and go back to sleep" she yelled and laid back down in the bed, turning away from him. Ikuto chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest.

"Goodnight Sakura-chan"

"Night ikuto-kun"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Sakura awoke the next morning to her alarm ringing. _Ugggh, I don't want to get up yet. It's so comfy here_, she thought while snuggling closer to Ikuto for warmth. "I knew you liked me, kitten-chan" Ikuto said while pulling her close. _Crap! I forgot that he was here_, she thought while pushing him away. Sakura feel to the floor with a thump, waking all four charas in the process.

"Sakura, are you alright" he asked while helping her up.

"Yeah" she replied while rubbing her butt. Ikuto looked at her and a thought came to his mind. He smirked and stepped closer to her.

"Here, want me to help with rubbing your butt" he said with a smirk.

"What?! Oh no I'm fine without your help" she said while pushing him away.

"If you insist them" he said and sat down on her bed, "so how did you like my picture I sent you" he said while smirking. Sakura's face went red as she thought about the picture and then the dream afterwards.

"You pervert! Why would you send me a naked picture of yourself!" she yelled.

"I thought you might like it and besides" he said while smirking, "I was thinking of you when I took it".

"I don't care if you were thinking of me-" Sakura stopped for a second and looked at Ikuto, who just stared back at her. A thought popped in her head. "Is that why you had a boner?" she asked with a faint blush on her face. The ever so clam Ikuto Tsukiyomi was blushing like a school girl.

"W-wait you n-noticed that!" he yelled, "That's beside the point here Sakura".

"It's true isn't it you pervert!" she said, pointing her finger at him.

"Aren't you going to be late for school" he said while pointing to the clock.

"Oh no!" she yelled and ran into the bathroom. The four charas that were watching the whole show started giggling. Ikuto looked over at them and smiled. _Might as well make her bed_, he thought as he got up and started fixing her bed. Twenty minutes later Sakura came out the bathroom with a pink fluffy towel on, completely for getting another person in the room. Ikuto was still seated on the bed when she came out. _She's so beautiful, such long hair and creamy skin. I have to take a picture to savor the moment_, he thought while taking out his phone.

With one click, Sakura's picture was taken and saved on his phone. Sakura turned towards him and yelled. "Why are you still in my room! And why are you looking at me like that!" Ikuto stood up and walked closer to her, "why don't you skip school with me today. It'll be fun Sakura-chan" he said with a smirk.

"You're not going to school today?" she asked and bumped into her door.

"No I'm not. I have some things to take care of today" he said while stopping only a few inches from her.

"Oh" she said while looking down.

"Don't be sad kitten-chan, I'll pick you up from school kay" he said while cupping her cheek. Sakura's face went red for the tenth time that week. She shook her head from his hand and looked away.

"You know I'm still naked right" she said blushing. Ikuto chuckled, _too cute_.

"Yes I know, just the way I like you" he said while dogging a punch to the face.

"You pervert! At least let me get changed without you in my room!"

"So violent" he said while walking to her bedroom door and opening it, "I'll be waiting downstairs, love". Closing the door behind him, Sakura finally let out the breath of air she held in. _he's too much_, she thought while getting her clothes out.

"im surprised you didn't punch him soner Saku-chan" said Akira, flying towards her owner.

"Yeah but deep down Saku-chan likes the attention -nya" smiled Koi-chan.

"No I don't!" she yelled as she started putting on her uniform.

"So Sakura-chan, Ikuto sent you a naked picture? Why wasn't I informed of this" said Yang as she crossed her arms looking at Sakura. Sakura froze; _there is no way I'm telling them what happened_. She continued to get dressed and ignored their pleads of what happened between the two.

* * *

Once Sakura was ready she went down stairs with her charas following in tow. She was greeted with Ikuto and Yoru on the couch watching TV. There was a dirty plate on coffee table and she guessed he had eaten some of the left overs she had in the fridge.

"You should ask people if you could have some of their food before getting it yourself" she said while stepping in his line of vision of the TV.

"Even if I did ask, you were still going to say yes" he replied with a smirk. _That prick_, she thought and kicked his leg. Ikuto jumped and grabbed his leg.

"What the hell!" he said while rubbing it, "this is really becoming an abusive relationship Sakura".

"Were not even in a relationship!"

"Says the person who's in denial"

"Whatever I need to get to school" she said while walking towards the front door.

"I forgot to tell you something" he said while turning off the TV and walking towards her, "I looked you up on YouTube".

"Y-you did?!" _oh god, I hope it wasn't an embarrassing video._

"Yeah, you girls are good. You looked cute dancing around on camera" he said while smirking.

"Um thanks, I guess"

"Well then, you better hurry and get to school. Your already late" he said while looking at his phone.

"Crap!" she yelled and dragged Ikuto out of the house with her.

* * *

Ikuto was walking down the street towards Easter. He was thinking of what he could do with Sakura, once she got out of school. _Maybe I could treat her to some dango's. It could even be a date and I could show her around town_, he thought. "Hey Ikuto-kun" interrupted Yoru, "are you thinking about Sakura-chan? -nya" he asked. Ikuto looked at his cat chara with wonder.

"Why do you ask" he said as he continued walking.

"Because the way you look at her and how you act around her. You act worse around her than you do Amu-chan -nya"

"I never noticed"

"So do you like her? -nya" Yoru asked and Ikuto stopped in his tracks.

"I… Don't know. I'm just really confused right now" he said as he started walking again.

"Want me to choose for you-nya" he said with a smile and Ikuto chuckled.

"No it's alright, I'll choose for myself" he said smiling. He finally reached Easter's headquarters and proceeded to the elevator. As he was waiting for the elevator to arrive, his phoned vibrated. He looked at the phone and was greeted with a picture of a sleeping Sakura. _I'm glad she didn't find out that I took this picture of her last night_, he thought as he read the words on the screen. 'TXT MESSAGE FROM: KITTEN-CHAN' he read. He opened the message as he walked into the elevator.

**From: Kitten-chan, To: Ikuto**

**Save me! Im going to die of boredom!**

**From: Ikuto, To: Kitten-chan**

**I told you to skip school, now you miss me :)**

**From: Kitten-chan, To: Ikuto**

**As if I would miss you! But I do need someone to sit in front of me while I stare out the window :p anyways, Mr. Cho said something about 'he knew you couldn't come to school for at least a week straight'. What's he talking about?**

**From: Ikuto, To: Kitten-chan**

**Really? That asshole, don't listen to him. It's just because I never really go to school much, I'm just a busy person**

**From: Kitten-chan, To: Ikuto**

**Lol. Yeah you're such a busy person but you always seem to have time to mess with me**

**From: Ikuto, To: Kitten-chan**

**Of course, all my time is devoted to you love**

The elevator doors opened and revealed a long hallway with a door at the end. _Wish I had more time to talk to her_; he thought and began walking down the hall. He hurriedly texted her back before she could even reply back to him.

**From: Ikuto, To: Kitten-chan**

**Sorry love but I g2g. I'll pick you up after school, so in the meantime keep yourself busy with that picture I sent you yesterday ;D**

**From: Kitten-chan, To: Ikuto**

**Pervert!**

Ikuto chuckled at Sakura's reply. _I bet she's blushing right now_; he thought and entered the room at the end of the hallway. "Ikuto, so glad you could make it" said an older man, sitting at a desk.

"Mr. Director"

* * *

Sakura stood outside in front of the school and looked at her phone. _That jerk! He's fifth-teen minutes late_, she angrily.

"Maybe something happened-nya" said Koi-chan, trying to calm her owner.

"He could have called or texted me! It doesn't take that long to do that"

"It's like Koi-chan said, maybe something happened" said Yang.

"Yeah, Amu happened. He probably just stood me up" she said as her eyes started to water.

"Saku-chan don't say that, he wouldn't want to make you upset" said Akira trying to comfort her.

"It's fine, I don't care" she said as she wiped her eyes and began waking home, "let's go".

Her three chara's followed and they soon reached a crosswalk. _I can't believe Ikuto but maybe I should call him_, she thought and pulled out her phone and called his number. After two calls all she got was his voice mail. She sighed and put her phone away. She looked across the street to see none other than Amu running into an alleyway. _I wonder where she's off to. I have a feeling I should follow her_, she thought.

"Hey Saku-chan wasn't that Amu?" asked Akira.

"Yeah, I think we should follow her" she said and sprinted across the street once the light turned green.

"You know what they say Saku-chan, _curiosity killed the cat_" Koi-chan said with a grin. Sakura laughed at her chara's comment.

"Yeah but _satisfaction brought it back_" she said.

"Ikuto-kun!" she heard Amu yell as came closer to the alleyway. _Ikuto's here? _She thought as she came around the corner. What she saw was not something she expected. "Ikuto!" she yelled and went to his side next to Amu. Sakura's heart started to ache when she looked him over. He was wearing his usual, all black school attire except for the blazer. Ikuto was bruised and cut up, like he had been in a fight.

"What do we do?" said Amu in panic.

"First _you_ need to calm down" she said looking at Amu, "second he needs some medical treatment, I'll take him back to my place".

"b-but"

"No buts" she said as she started to lift up Ikuto, "I know some medical treatments and you'll only get in the way".

"Oh okay then" Amu said and began walking away. Once Amu had turned the corner Sakura began talking. "You can stop faking your unconscious now" she said. At that Ikuto opened his eyes and smirked at Sakura.

"So you knew I was awake kitten-chan" he asked as he leaned on the wall for support.

"Of course, I'm not stupid. I've had some medical training by Tsunade"

"I thought for sure I was going to see a cat fight between the two of you over me" he said with a smirk.

"Like I would fight over you" she said while crossing her arms, "besides what the hell happened to you. You didn't come to pick me up".

"I know I'm sorry Sakura these guys were harassing these two girls and I thought that maybe I could do something I guess" he said while looking Sakura in the eyes, "do you forgive me?" sakura started back at him and could see that he was serious.

"I guess so" she said looking away. "Good" he said as he hugged her.

"Stop it your hurt!"

"It's not that bad"

"No, let me take you to my place so you can get better" she said as she started to drag him. Ikuto stopped her from pulling him. He turned her around and lifted her in his arms.

"W-what are you doing!" she stuttered.

"I'm carrying my little kitten-chan home, it would be faster this way" he said and as if on cue Yoru character changed with him. He started jumping from roof to roof with Sakura in his arms. _It feels nice to be in his arms_, she thought as she closed her eyes. Ikuto looked down at Sakura in his arms and smiled. _Why do you make me feel this way_, _Sakura? _He thought as he continued towards her house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note-**

**Sorry for the somewhat late update. I try to update every two days so I can have a break in between and catch up on some other manga & life. Anyways I just caught up on Vampire Knight, which I was behind like over 30 chapters and I haven't read it in over 1-2 years. All I can say is WTF! Kaname & Yuki had sex? I'm a Yuki & Zero fan and I couldn't believe it. Then the girl has the balls to take away Zero's memory of her. She has gone down in my history of worst characters ever. She hasn't even really changed/developed as a character. Okay maybe like 5%, lol. But she still has the same damn problem of picking Zero or Kaname. It's like been 2 years or more since you got your vampire memories back and you still can't decide which guy you want? Come on Yuki, you can't have your cake and eat it too. Either way the manga's coming to an end (thank god!) and this is just my opinion about Yuki. Anyways hope you like the new chappy! Its short but I wanted you guys to have something to read: )**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Ikuto landed softly on Sakura's front porch, still with her in his arms. "You have the door keys" he asked, looking down at her. "Yeah" she said, fishing out the house keys and giving them to him. He took the keys and opened the front door, still with Sakura in his arms.

"You know you can put me down now" she said looking up at him.

"Now why would I do that kitten-chan"

"Because you're hurt maybe" she said with sarcasm.

"It's nothing really, I like carrying you. You're really light for your age, are you eating" he asked while walking up the stairs.

"Yes I eat, you eat lunch with me baka!" she yelled.

"Sorry I was just making sure, don't yell okay" he said while stopping at her door and standing her up. He let go of her and she stood on her own. She walked to her door, pulling it open and grabbed Ikuto's hand. "Come and sit on my bed" she said pulling him towards her bed. He sat down and watched as Sakura went into her bathroom. He heard her going through some things, then reemerging from the bathroom with a medical kit. Ikuto looked at her and she smiled at him.

"No need to worry, I'll be gentle" she said while pulling out rubbing alcohol and bandages, "now take your clothes off".

"What? Don't you think we're moving a little too fast in our relationship, Sakura-chan" he said smirking. Sakura blushed at the comment.

"Not like that you perv! You have cuts in different places on your body"

"You're just using that as an excuse to see me naked"

"No you idiot you keeping your underwear on!"

"Too bad for you then" he said with a smirk and began undressing. Sakura couldn't help but watch as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. She saw his chest slowly make an appearance before her, along with the tip of his abs. _He does have a nice body_, she thought while blushing. Ikuto saw the look on her face and smirked.

"You like the show?" Sakura snapped out of her daze and glared at him.

"What show, just hurry up"

"As you wish" he said standing up as he finished with his shirt and unbuttoned his pants, letting them drop to the floor. "There you happy" he said as he stood only in his black boxer briefs.

"Um yeah" she said as she stared at _all_ of him. Ikuto smirked and sat down on the bed, leaning on his elbows.

"So are we going to start or what?"

"Y-yeah, right away" she said blushing and applied some alcohol to his cuts on his chest. Ikuto winched when the alcohol made contact with the open cut. "Sorry" she mumbled. Sakura was leaning over ikuto and he began to examine her over. _She's so cute when she's helping. She also smells good too, I wonder if she'll let me see her naked too. A guy can dream though_, he thought while smirking. Sakura noticed him smirking and looked at him.

"What so funny?" she asked.

"I was just thinking kitten-chan"

"Oh okay" she said while cleaning a new cut on his cheek and moved closer. Once she was close he could feel her breath on him and he thought how cute she was again.

"Your very pretty Sakura-chan" he said, staring at her eyes. Sakura blushed and pulled away from, starting on his leg wound. "Thanks" she said looking away and he smirked.

"You're welcome"

Sakura smiled back at him and started putting bandages on the cuts. _This is really awkward_, she thought to herself. She hurriedly put the last bandage on and sat on the floor.

"Done" she said looking at the ground. Ikuto frowned at her actions and reached forward, grabbing her head with both hands. "What's the matter?" she looked at him for a minute, thinking of what to tell him. _This feeling in my chest. Why do you make me feel this way Ikuto? I barely even know you_, she thought. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes to see that Ikuto had gotten closer. "What are yo-!" she was cut off by Ikuto's lips on hers. _What is he doing!_ He pulled back a little to look at her.

"I'm sorry but you just looked so tempting and" he paused looking at her, "like there is something wrong. I wanted you to feel better" he said and kissed her again. Sakura's heart was racing and she didn't know what to do. _My body says to keep kissing him but my heart… my heart doesn't know what to do_, she thought. So she did what any other person would do. She kissed him back with the same amount of force he was giving her and grabbed a fist full of his hair. She moaned into the kiss and Ikuto picked her up by the waist and sat her on his lap. It felt like hours before the two pulled apart for air and looked at each other, both faces flustered. He went in for another kiss but he was met with her cheek.

"Ikuto I-"

"Don't say anything, I just thought I might get lucky with another kiss" he said letting her go.

"Well I'll let you get dressed. I'll be downstairs with the girls and Yoru" she said standing up and walking towards the door. Once Sakura was gone Ikuto picked up his shirt and pants. _Does she even like me or not. Do I even like her that much to have a relationship? I'm so confused_, he thought as he started getting dressed.

* * *

Ikuto came downstairs to find Sakura in the kitchen cooking. The charas were chatting away while watching some TV and Ikuto brought it upon himself to mess with Sakura. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. She jumped, almost dropping the food and turned her head to meet his face.

"What are you cooking my darling _wife_" he huskily whispered in her ear. She blushed and turned her attention back to the food.

"First I'm not your _wife_ Ikuto-kun and second I'm just making some shrimp fettuccine"

"That sounds wonderful Sakura-koi" he said holding her tighter, "but didn't I tell you to call me _Ikuto-otto koi_"

"I'm not calling you that"

"Why not? If you don't call me that then I will have to punish you" Sakura turned to him and laughed.

"Oh really? How"

"I'll lay you across my lap and spank you"

Sakura stopped cooking and looked at him with a blush. "You wouldn't dare" she said and Ikuto smirked. "Oh believe me, I would gladly do it" he leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips and moved away. "Call me when dinners ready love" he said as he walked out of the kitchen. _He's joking right? But then again I wouldn't mind,_ she thought to herself with a blush.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**3 weeks later…..**

"Achoo!" _how the hell did I get sick_, Sakura thought as she laid in bed with a wet towel on her forehead. Tsunade came into the room with a bottle of cold medicine and a glass of orange juice. "Here take some of this" Tsunade said, handing Sakura a measuring cup with medicine in it. Sakura thanked her and swallowed the medicine.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you for the day?" Tsunade asked, taking back the medicine cup and giving her the glass of orange juice.

"I'll be fine by myself for a week. Besides you got invited to speak at the medical conference in Europe and you can't miss it" she said before drinking the orange juice.

"Well you are old enough" she sighed and got up, "if anything happens call me okay".

"Yes I will. Now go, you'll be late for you plane" she said putting the glass on her nightstand.

"Okay, I'll see you in a week" Tsunade said as she kissed Sakura's cheek. She walked out Sakura's bedroom door and down the stairs. After a couple of seconds she heard the front door open and close. _Wow I have the whole house to myself. It's so quiet_, she thought to herself.

"Hey Saku-chan, do you want us to get you something" said Akira. Sakura turned to her chara and smiled.

"No I'm good, thank you for asking"

All of a sudden Sakura's phone started ringing. She reached over her nightstand and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"_Kitten-chan if you don't hurry up were going to be late for school_"

"Ikuto?! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, I forgot you were waiting for me"

"_How could you forget your boyfriend, who walks with you every morning, is outside waiting for you_"

"You're **not **my boyfriend baka"

"_Okay husband then_"

"Like I said, you're not my husband and I know your smirking over the phone"

"_You know me too well, kitten-chan_"

"Anyways I'm not going to school today"

"_Why what's wrong?_"

"Well I'm-"

"_Are you breaking up with me?_"

"Ikuto just shut up and listen! Stop being so dramatic"

"_Okay okay, so what's the matter?"_

"I'm sick with the cold"

"_What!? I'm coming inside_"

"No wait-"

Before she could even finish her sentence Ikuto had hung up on his end. _Jeez, he's really dramatic like in a romance novel or something_; she thought and put her phone back down on her nightstand. After a couple of seconds, Ikuto pops his head in through the window. "Yo" he says as he climbs in through the window. "Hey watch your step and don't step on my phone" Sakura said as he stepped on her nightstand.

"That's the least of you problems" he said as he sat on her bed, "how did you get sick kitten-chan".

"I think it was because I went to sleep with my window open"

"Hmmm" he said with his eyes closed, "well then I'll just nurse you back to health kitten-chan" he finished as he smirked at her.

"No way"

"Why not? I'll be your personal doctor" he said leaning closer to her.

"No, you'll get my germs and get sick" she said blushing.

"I don't care about that Sakura, as long as you're getting better. That's all I care about" Sakura stared at him with wonder. _He cares that much_, she thought.

"Since I will be taking care of you during the day, what time should I leave before Tsunade gets back from work" he asked.

"Oh she's going to be gone for a week at a conference in Europe"

"Really now" he said grinning, "So we have the whole house to ourselves for a week?"

"What are you thinking of you pervert!"

"Oh just some things, that involve you and me. We can even play house"

"What?! Oh no, Ikuto you're going to have to leave now" she said blushing.

"Why? And didn't I tell you to call me _Ikuto-otto koi_ or you will be punished"

"Ikuto, just stop with your empty threats"

"You think I'm joking? Okay then" he said standing up, "Koi-chan, Akira and Yang, could you leave me and Sakura alone for a bit while we get some things set straight". All three charas looked at each other and nodded. "Okay" they all said and flew out the room and down the stairs. _Traitors!_ She thought as they left the room. Ikuto walked to the door and closed it behind them.

"You can't be serious" she said half laughing.

"Oh I'm serious sa-ku-chan" he said smirking and began walking towards Sakura.

"Um Ikuto?" she said as she stopped laughing and saw the serious look in his eyes.

"See you said it again Sakura" he said as he pulled the covers off of her.

"Ahh its cold!" she yelled. Sakura was wearing an oversized long T-shirt that came just above her knees and black ankle socks. _Damn it! I should have worn my pants, now he can see my underwear_. She blushed as Ikuto looked at her lower half of her body.

"Nice underwear" he said smirking.

"Shut up!"

He sat down on the side of the bed and pulled Sakura onto his lap, much to Sakura's protest. "Stop! I'll call you by that name if it makes you happy!" she yelled. Ikuto bent Sakura over his lap and moved up her T-shirt. "I'm sorry Sakura but this is what happens when you don't listen" he said as he pulled down her underwear a bit. "W-wait what are you doing!" she panicked as she felt her underwear go down. "Just stay still" he said as he began to massage her butt. Sakura's face turned red and she began to squirm. _This is so wrong… but so right_, she thought. "Now Sakura, I want you to stay still and think about why you're getting punished okay" he said as he whispered in her ear.

All of a sudden a loud smack was heard in the room and Sakura felt a strong sting on her butt. _Holy shit that hurt!_ She thought. She gripped the bed sheets when he smacked her again on the butt. "Now are you going to be a good girl and call me the right name" he said smacking her again. "Never!" she yelled. "So stubborn. I like it" he said in her ear and smacked her again. _What the hell am I thinking; I can't take this much longer. It hurts like hell, but feels kind of good if you think of who's spanking you_, she thought with a blush. He smacked her one last time before leaning over next to her ear.

"You know this turns me on Sakura"

"w-what" she said blushing.

"Yep. You being so stubborn and then me having to punish you. It's like one of my dark fantasies coming true" he said licking her ear. Sakura moaned at the contact, "You like that Sakura-chan" he asked smirking. He flipped her over and laid her on the bed. Ikuto pulled her underwear off and threw it on the floor. He stared at Sakura's lower half before asking, "so your naturally pink then. I didn't doubt your hair color but I've never seen a pink vagina before". Sakura gasped and covered her lower half. "Pervert!" she yelled and Ikuto just smirked at her embarrassment. "Don't be shy love" he said as he crawled on top of her and pinned her hands over her head. Sakura blushed and turned her head away. _Oh god this can't be happening_, she thought. "Now, can I get a kiss?" he said as he leaned closer. _All I want is some alone time with her. Then maybe I can see how I feel about her_, he thought.

Their lips made contact and Sakura immediately forgot about the situation at hand. She kissed him back and moaned when he lowered some of his weight on her. He let go of her hands and started to feel around her body, stopping at her breasts. He took both breasts in his hands and squeezed them. "Ah!" she gasped. "You like that, sa-ku-ra" he breathed in her ear, "yes" she whispered. Ikuto smirked and lifted her up, pulling her shirt of in the process. He threw the shirt on the floor and sat back on his knees, looking at her. "You're so beautiful, like an angel Sakura" he said with a slight blush. "Now can I see you?" she asked looking embarrassed. Ikuto smiled at Sakura's shyness and nodded. "Undress me" he said as he flipped them over. Sakura was now straddling his hips and looking down at him.

"Don't be shy, first take my shirt off" he said as he guided her hands to his first button. He let go of her hands and she started unbuttoning his shirt. Ikuto relaxed and closed his eyes, while she unbuttoned his shirt. By time she got to the third button, she started to lift his shirt up. He rose up so Sakura could fully take off his shirt and threw it to the side. Sakura's hands started to roam all over his bare chest. _God I love the feel of her hands on me_, he thought and guided her hands down to the top of his pants. "Now my pants and boxers" he whispered and closed his eyes again. Sakura unzipped his pants and began pulling them down when she noticed his growing member underneath his boxers. She looked back at Ikuto, who still had his eyes closed, then back at his crotch and gulped. When his pants were finally off she quickly pulled down his boxers and gasped. _Oh lord_, she thought and Ikuto opened his eyes and looked down at Sakura. "Do you wanna taste it?" he asked smirking. Sakura looked up at him and shook her head, "I'm not ready for that". "It's fine" he said pulling her towards him and kissing her.

Ikuto threw Sakura back down on the bed and crawled on top of her. He started kissing her neck and moving down towards her breasts. Sakura moaned when he reached her right breast and started sucking. She grabbed his hair and arched her back into his mouth. His left hand started to play with her left breast and his right hand went between her legs. "Ikuto!" she gasped when she felt two fingers move inside her. Ikuto let go of her breast and looked at her, "didn't I tell you to call me _Ikuto-otto koi _or do you want to get punished again". Sakura looked at him with glossed eyes and a blush on her face. "Yes Ikuto-otto koi" she said biting her lip.

"Good" he said licking his lips and started going down her body, leaving a trail of kisses. Sakura moaned when he added another finger inside her, moving in and out of her. Once he reached his destination, he removed his fingers and Sakura felt empty. "Ikuto-otto koi" she moaned and lifted her hips up a little. "Calm down love, you're gonna feel something better" he said and moved his head between her legs. She moaned when she felt something wet touch her insides. She moaned loudly and grabbed his hair, while lifting up to give him better access. He stuck his tongue in and out of her and licked her sensitive spots. Ikuto moaned into her and she felt everything. "I think I'm gonna-ah!" she yelled and she came into his mouth. Ikuto moaned and started eating her up. Sakura was covered with sweat and panting hard. _Oh god, that felt amazing. __**He**__ felt amazing_, she thought. Her whole body felt tingly and over sensitive. Once he was finished he looked back at Sakura licking his lips, "you're so sweet Sakura". She blushed at his comment.

"Are you ready now?" he asked crawling back up to her.

"Yes"

Ikuto smiled and Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. "This is going to hurt okay" he said in her ear. He spread her legs apart with his knees and positioned himself at her entrance. Then he slowly entered her and she winced in pain. Ikuto looked at her and quickly kissed her, hoping to help ease her pain. Once he was fully inside her, he stopped and looked at her. "Feel any better" he said while caressing her face. Sakura nodded her head and moved her hip up a little, to get some friction between the two. "Egger are we" he said smirking and started to move at a slow pace inside her.

"Ahhh" she moaned, pulling herself closer to Ikuto.

Ikuto moaned and started to move a bit faster. _God she's getting tighter_, he thought when he felt her walls around him tighten. "ahh faster!" she yelled wrapping her legs around his waist. Ikuto obeyed and moved faster, making the bed rock with them. Feeling her climax near Sakura arched her back and gripped the bed sheets.

"Harder!" she yelled throwing her head back. Ikuto grunted and pumped harder into her at the same spot, over and over again. "I-I can't hold on anymore" she moaned. "Not yet Sakura" he moaned moving faster into her. Her walls clinched tighter around her him, pulling him closer to his climax.

"Ahhh!" she moaned loudly.

"Say my name" he whispered in her ear still pumping into her.

"I-Ikuto-ahhh!" she yelled as she finally climaxed for the second time. Ikuto felt her insides get slicker and moved faster. "Sakura!" he moaned as reached his climaxed and kissed her. He fell to the side of her and both were panting hard.

"That. Was. Amazing." Sakura said between breaths and Ikuto smirked.

"Yeah, mind blowing" he said as he pulled the sheets over them and pulled Sakura close to him. They both felt their eye lids get heavy and Sakura turned to face him.

"What about the girls" she asked.

"They'll be fine, I'll set my alarm on my phone to wake us up in 2 hours" he said before yawning. Sakura giggled and laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes. He reached over and picked up his phone, setting the alarm. He looked back down at Sakura and smiled. _I think I found my answer Sakura, but have you found yours?_ He thought and kissed her head. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with her in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"Hey, wake up kitten-chan"

Sakura moaned and pulled a pillow over her head trying her best to fall back to sleep. "Come on you need to get up kitten-chan" Ikuto said as he took the pillow from him. Sakura opened her eyes and pouted at him.

"Can I sleep just a little bit longer, my body aches" she said as Ikuto chuckled.

"I bet it does after what we did"

"Be quite! What we did stays between you and me okay"

"Yes yes, I understand kitten-chan"

Sakura took a good look at Ikuto and noticed he had on different clothes and his hair was slightly damp. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, with his cross necklace, and dark blue denim jeans. She then looked at herself and noticed she was still naked. She yelped and covered herself. "I don't know why your covering yourself, I've seen all of you already" he said smirking. "Shut up!" she yelled while punching his arm, "anyways where are the girls?"

"Their downstairs eating some hamburgers I bought" he said standing up, "I tried waking you up but you kept sleeping so I just got us something to eat and took a shower".

"Oh"

"Yeah I even had enough time to go home and back my backpack"

"Pack your backpack?" she asked looking at him.

"I packed some clothes for the week since I'm staying at your place" he said smirking.

"What! There is no way you're staying here for a week!" she yelled.

"Why not? You're sick and you need someone to take care of you"

"I don't need a baby sitter; I can take care of myself"

"What if someone breaks into your house and try to take advantage of you?"

"Okay now you're just being silly. You have a very overactive imagination don't you" she said sighing.

"No, I think I just worry about you too much" he said smiling.

"Whatever" she said getting up and pulling the sheets up with her, "I need to take a shower, so go".

"Do you want me to take it with you" he said smirking.

"No! And didn't you already take one?"

"I can take another one, it doesn't matter"

"No just go already!" she yelled and pushed Ikuto out the room. After she closed the door she sighed. _Sometimes he's too much and it gives me a headache_, she thought while rubbing her forehead. She grabbed her black yoga pants and loose purple tank top from her clothing drawers and went into the bathroom to take a nice hot shower.

* * *

Sakura walked downstairs to find her three charas chatting away, while playing Monopoly, with Yoru. _Where has he been? I haven't seen him all day_, she thought. She continued and walked into the kitchen to find Ikuto, putting a burger on a plate with some fries and a glass of apple juice. He turned his attention to her when he noticed her presence. He smiled at her and sat the plate, with the drink, on the table. "Come and eat. I bet your hungry after your little workout from this morning" he said smirking as he sat down at the table. "Ikuto just drop it already!" she yelled as she sat down in front of her food.

"Jeez, there's no need to get angry. What we did was normal for our age" he said leaning back in his chair.

"I-I just don't want to talk about it yet okay Ikuto" she said before taking a bit of her burger. He sighed and looked back at her.

"Didn't I tell you to call me a certain name or you will get punished Sakura-chan" he said smirking at her. Sakura gulped and looked away. "Sakura" he said as he sat up and put his elbows on the table.

"Yes Ikuto-otto koi" she said with a blush. Ikuto smirked in triumph.

"Good, that's all I wanted kitten-chan. Just so you can get use to calling me that, you can only say it when were in the house or at the store" he smirking and Sakura blushed.

"Why not only the house!" she yelled.

"Because it makes us seem like a newlywed couple" he said and Sakura just stared at him.

"You are so weird sometimes" she said and continued to eat her food.

"But that's why you love me so much right?" he said smirking and getting up. Sakura almost chocked on her food and looked up at him, "what did you say?"

Ikuto smirked and walked up to her. "Nothing my sweet little blossom" he said and bent down kissing her forehead, "after your done eating take your medicine okay". Sakura nodded her head and watched him leave into the living room. _That's why I love him? Do I even love him yet?_ She thought as she continued to eat her food.

* * *

Sakura walked into the living room and found Ikuto lying down on her black couch, watching TV. She looked around and found Yoru was taking a cat nap on the arm chair with Koi-chan beside him. Her other two charas noticed her and flew towards her. "Saku-chan!" they both yelled hugged her, "are you feeling any better".

"Just a little" she said patting them on the head, "I think the medicine is kicking in because I feel sleepy".

"Then come lay down on the couch" Ikuto said joining the conversation.

"No it's fine, I'll just go back to my room" she said before walking away. Ikuto quickly grabbed her arm, pulling her back towards him.

"No I insist" he said pulling her down onto the couch. Sakura laid on his chest while his arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him. "sakura-chan, you should let Ikuto take care of you while you're sick since he can go run errands for you outside of the house" Yang said while sitting on the arm chair where Yoru and Koi-chan were. Sakura just nodded her head, too tired to argue back. She could hear his steady heart beat in his chest; it was like a lullaby to her ears. Her eye lids started to get heavy and she slowly closed her eyes.

Ikuto looked down at Sakura and noticed she had already fallen asleep. He gave a small smile towards her and kissed the top of her head. He closed his eyes ready to go to sleep with his little pink haired girl in his arms. "Hey Ikuto-kun" said Akira, waking him up. "Hmm" he said turning his head to look at her. "Do you like Saku-chan" she asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because we like you, even Saku-chan likes you. But we want to know if you really like her and won't break her heart like Sasuke did" Akira said as Yang nodded her head. _Sasuke?_ He thought while looking at the girls.

"Can you girls keep a secret for me" both charas nodded, "to be honest I really do like Sakura but I think I might like her too much".

"You love her, don't you" Yang Said. Ikuto face turned pink and his heart rate pick up.

"Yeah" he said while loking away.

"It's okay to admit your feelings to her even though you just met" Akira said.

"That's the problem" he said turning back to them, "I just meet her three weeks ago and I still know only the basic things about her".

"It's alright; you have the rest of your life to get to know Sakura-chan more. That is if you are that devoted to stay by her side" Yang said floating in front of Ikuto. He looked down for a moment contemplating what Yang had just said and then looked back at her with determined eyes.

"I'll stay by her side"

Yang smirked at his reply and was about to comment when her sister interrupted. "Good because we will help you serenade Saku-chan into liking much more and confess her love for you" she smiling. Ikuto chuckled, "I think I've beat you to the serenading part" . Both charas looked at each other before looking back at him. "What's that supposed to mean" Akira asked. "N-nothing that you should worry about" he said blushing, recalling his and Sakura's activity they had that morning.

"Anyways I should put Sakura in her bed" he said getting up with her in his arms. He walked up the stairs and into her room. He gently laid her on the bed, pulling the covers over her. He stared at her for a while before brushing a fallen strand of hair out her face. _Will you ever show me that you care for me too?_ He sighed and walked out of her room, going downstairs towards the door. "ikuto-kun where are you going?" questioned Akira. "Since its afternoon, I was thinking of getting Sakura something to eat for when she waked up" he said putting his shoes on, "I won't be long". With that said ikuto was about to open the door when Yoru woke up with a yell. "Ikuto-kun wait! I want to go with you –nya!" he yelled and flew towards his owner. Ikuto smiled at his chara then nodded his head and continued out the door.

* * *

Ikuto walked down the street, trying to think of what to get Sakura to eat. He noticed a bright orange neon sign across the street that said 'Thai food best'. _That sounds good_, he thought to himself as he began his journey towards the store.

"Hey Ikuto-kun, I heard what you said about Saku-chan -nya" Yoru said while floating by Ikuto's head.

"And?"

"So what are you gonna do –nya?"

"What I always do, tease her and be by her side. I like to see her get flustered" he said while smirking.

"Then what about Anu-chan –nya?" ikuto stopped in his tracks.

"I haven't thought about her much since I met Sakura. I really don't want to think about the situation with Amu"

"But you have to if you want to be with Saku-chan -nya"

"I know. It's just really complicated with her now since I've been with Sakura"

"Well you have to make your choice before it's too late and you lose both of them -nya"

"I know" he said with a sigh and began walking again towards the Thai food place. Ikuto was lost in thought about his dilemma that he accidently bumped into a person, knocking their cell phone out of their hand. The phone landed harshly on the ground, cracking the corner.

"Christ! What the hell were you doing" the teenage boy with raven hair yelled picking up his phone, "were you even looking where you were going?".

Ikuto took a good look at the person in front of him. He had to be at least the same age and height as Ikuto but had pale skin. His eyes were coal black and had an unusual hair style. _Looks like a chicken's ass_, he thought. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a black leather jack and ripped jeans. "Sorry it was an accident" he said before trying to leave the scene of the crime. The raven haired boy grabbed his arm, stopping him from leaving.

"Where the hell do you think you going? You're paying for this" he said. Ikuto ripped his arm away from him and glared.

"There's no way in hell I'm going to pay for it, I said sorry and it was an accident"

"You fucking asshole!"

"You chicken haired bastard"

"What did you just call me!?"

"You heard me" he said while smirking.

"Why you -"

"Stop it!" yelled to little voices. Both males stopped and looked to their sides. There stood Yoru with another little chara. He had grey skin with a black four-point star-mark between his eyes and across the bridge of his nose. The white part of his eyes was black and his irises were yellow. His lips were blue like he had been in the cold for too long and had waist length light indigo hair. The little chara floated towards the raven haired boy and began talking. _So he has a chara too_, Ikuto thought to himself.

"Sasuke-kun, you can't blame him for breaking your phone. You weren't looking where you were going either" said the little chara. The boy named Sasuke turned his head away.

"Sorry Tsukuyomi, I just got a little bit carried away" he said turning back and looking at Ikuto, "Hey your lucky Tsukuyomi stopped me before I had beaten you up" he said with a smirk.

"Yeah you wish" Ikuto said with a smirk and began walking towards his destination with Yoru following behind. "It was nice meeting you Tsukuyomi –nya!" yelled Yoru as he followed his owner. _Sasuke. Where have I heard that name before_, he thought as he walked into the Thai food restaurant.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"This is so yummy Ikuto-kun" Sakura said between bites of her food. Ikuto smiled at her cuteness and continued eating his portion of the food. They sat at the dinner table along with their charas, eating peacefully.

"What did you just call me Sakura-chan?" he asked smirking. Sakura flinched and gulped her food down.

"Um I mean... Forgive me Ikuto-otto" she said giving him a puppy dog look. Ikuto sighed and patted her head. "I forgive you kitten-chan" he said pulling his hand back and continued eating his food. Sakura got up from her seat, about ready to wash her plate when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Ikuto said as he got up from his seat.

"No its okay, you keep eating"

"No Sakura, you're sick so go sit down and rest okay" he said kissing her forehead and walked towards the front door. He opened the door and stared at the person on front of him. "It's you!" they both shouted and pointed at each other. "Hey what's all the yelling for Ikuto-otto, who's at the door" Sakura said as she walked over to Ikuto.

"Ikuto-otto? What the hell" the stranger said.

Sakura turned towards the door and stopped at the sight before her. There stood Sasuke Uchiha in all his glory with his chara Tsukuyomi. "Sasuke" she said staring at him. He smirked, "hey Sakura-chan". He took a step towards her but was stopped short from Ikuto stepping in his way.

"Do you mind, I need to have a talk with my _friend _here" Sasuke said.

"Sorry but, I don't like it when assholes try to talk to **my** girlfriend" he said glaring at Sasuke and Sakura's face turned red at the word girlfriend, "so if you're going to tell her something then I'm going to be by her side and if you don't like it, you can get the hell out". Sakura was beyond shocked at what came out of Ikuto's mouth. _Is he protecting me?_ She thought as she looked at Ikuto's back.

"You got some balls talking to me like that" he said as Ikuto grabbed Sakura's hand pulling her close behind him, "unfortunately I'm not gonna let that slide". He stepped closer to Ikuto getting ready to punch him when Sakura jumped between them.

"Get out the way Sakura" Sasuke said. Sakura shook her head and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but I won't let you hurt Ikuto-kun"

He looked at Sakura and saw the determination in her eyes. He smirked and grabbed the side of her face, pulling her close. "I just came here to ask you one question. Why did you leave without telling me my little cherry blossom" he said before kissing her cheek, "remember, I own you. You will always be mine". He pulled away from her then turned his attention towards Ikuto. "Just because your with her now doesn't mean you'll always have her, she's mine" he said smirking and Ikuto glared at him, "laters". Sasuke turned and left out the house, leaving a trembling Sakura and a pissed off Ikuto. Ikuto slammed the door and grabbed Sakura by her shoulders.

"What the hell was he talking about?"

"I… I-I don't know" she said with tears in her eyes. _Yes I do know. Sasuke's one sick asshole, if I even told you Ikuto you would probably go after him to beat him up_, she thought. The tears started to fall down her face as she stared at him, "Sakura… please don't cry. Don't even think about that asshole". Sakura nodded her head but the tears still fell down her face. Ikuto leaned towards her and kissed her on the lips. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. She moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his torso. His hands moved down her back onto her bottom squeezing it, making her moan again.

"Hey, what's the prob- ahh! Sorry for interrupting your special time –nya!" Yoru said as he saw Sakura and Ikuto.

"Yoru-kun did you see what-" Koi-chan said she was tackled by Yoru. He covered her mouth and pointed towards their owners. Koi-chan blushed at what she saw and turned around, hurrying back into the kitchen with Yoru right behind her. Sakura and Ikuto pulled apart for air, breathing hard as they tried to catch their breath. "You know were going to need to talk about this latter right?" he said. "Yeah I know" she said still holding onto him.

"Good, now let's go watch some TV to lighten the moon" he said dragging her into the living room.

"Did they go?" asked Yoru.

"Yep" replied Koi-chan, "I couldn't believe they were kissing! Does this mean that they are dating now-nya?"

"I don't know, maybe" said Akira floating towards them.

"Well then, we'll just have to wait and see" Yang said jumping into the conversation.

* * *

It was ten thirty at night and the whole house was quiet. The charas were asleep in their eggs inside of a sandy brown colored basket in Tsunade's room. Why they were in Tsunade's room, that's a question only Ikuto knows. Because tonight he had some things in mind that he wanted to do with only Sakura alone.

"Hey Ikuto otto, where are the chara's?" she asked as she was undressing in the bathroom with the door cracked open a little. Ikuto smirked as he finished undressing, only in his grey boxers, and walk towards the bathroom.

"They're in the other room" he said before he opened the door and walked in, "I just wanted to spend some quality time with my _girlfriend_". Sakura jumped when she felt him behind her and wrapped his arms around her naked body. "ahh Ikuto! Stop it!" she yelled as a blush was on her face. Ikuto buried his face between her neck, "I don't want to" he said squeezing her.

"You're holding me to tight"

"Sorry" he said as he loosened his grip on her and lifted her up over his shoulders.

"W-what are you doing"

"Isn't it obvious, I'm taking you to bed" he said as walked to her bed and laid her down. He pulled his boxers down freeing his member and climbed on top her. Sakura's whole body heated up and a blush appeared on her face. Ikuto smirked and kissed her on the lips quickly pulling away. "Before I have my way with you Sakura, I have to ask you some questions" he said looking down at her.

"Why now" she said as she tried to lift her hips towards him.

"Because now is the best time. If you don't answer my questions then you don't get any lovin tonight" he said with a smirk. _That asshole! He's just teasing me to get what he wants_, she thought. "Now, are you going to be good and listen" he asked.

"Fine"

"Good" he said kissing her neck, making her moan, "what was Sasuke talking about you will always be his". Sakura turned her head to the side, avoiding his stare. "Sakura!" he yelled. She turned back towards him with a sad look on her face.

"Sasuke is a control freak and he doesn't like to let things go. We were just close friends when we were younger but I always had a crush on him. As we got older, we became closer to one another. Then when we were about to start high school I decided to tell him how I felt. He just looked at me then smirked and said 'I know' then walked away from me. I was so embarrassed after, that I didn't want to see him" she said as she laughed. "When high school started we had the same classes and after one of them, he asked if he could talk to me. I agreed and we went to the gym to talk. He asked if I wanted to be his girlfriend and of course I said yes. We dated for a year and a half but it was hell for me. He was so controlling and always wanted to be by my side so no other guy would go near me. But the funny thing is, he was always the one to go sleeping around with others girls when we were dating" she said turning her head away from him. "I confronted him several times but he either denied it or just said he was sorry and won't do it again. I believed him but it always ended the same way. So one day I told him it was over. He just laughed and said that I'm not the one who decides to end the relationship, he is. I slapped him for his comment but that soon led into an altercation that involved the police and a restraining order against him. After that he still claims that I'm his girlfriend and I'll come running back to him" she said looking down.

"But do you still have feelings for him?"

"Part of me still wants him but he hurt me. Physically and emotionally" she said with tears in her eyes. "I don't know what to do anymore" she said.

"I'm here Sakura, I'll always be by your side if you want me to" he said caressing her face, "I'll protect you from him and love you better than he ever did".

"L-love?" she asked looking shocked.

"Yes Sakura" he said kissing her. "I will not have sex with you but make love to you. That is if you will accept my love for you" he said blushing. Sakura looked at him, blushing also.

"Ikuto" she said looking into his eyes, "yes I will, but could you accept mine as well". Ikuto smirked and leaned down next to her ear. "Damn straight" he said as he thrusted into her.

"Ahh!" she yelled.

Ikuto picked up his pace and started sucking on her neck. Sakura moaned from the pleasure he was giving her and wrapped her arm around him. Ikuto moved from her neck to her breast and started playing with them. "Ikuto!" she gasped. He hummed as he continued to play with her breasts. Once he was finished playing, he flipped them over so Sakura was on top with her hair falling around her. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Ride me Sakura" he said as he grabbed her ass, "bounce for me". Unsure of herself, Sakura started to slowly move up and down on his twitching member. "ah-Sakura" he moaned squeezing her butt, "move faster baby". Sakura bit her lower lip and moved faster on top of him. He moaned again and started to move his hip up to meet her. "Ikuto" she moaned and continued to bounce faster on top of him. "Sakura" he moaned as he felt her walls tighten around him.

"I-ikuto-ahh!" she yelled as she climaxed.

Ikuto quickly flipped them over and continued thrusting into her. "Ahh" he moaned, then kissed her as he climaxed. He lay down next to her and pulled her on top of him, still inside her, and started to play with her hair.

"Thank you Ikuto-kun" she said. He looked down at her questionably.

"For what?"

"For being with me"

Ikuto smiled and kissed her on her lips before getting back on top of her. "You're welcome kitten-chan" he said then smirked, "are you ready for a second round?". Sakura blushed but nodded her head and he kissed her again while moving back and forth inside her.

* * *

Sakura woke up to her alarm going off again. _Uggh School,_ she thought as she lay in bed. She felt a lean arm pull her closer to a firm chest. Sakura melted in his arms, "Ikuto-kun".

"Yes love" he said as he nuzzled her neck. She giggled as his hair tickled her face.

"We have to get ready for school" he sighed as she said this to him.

"I know" he said sitting up and scratching his head, "come on, let's go take a shower". Sakura blushed and sat up, "together?"

"Yes" he said getting of the bed, "I've seen you naked before, I don't know why you keep acting like that".

"Well it's different" she said blushing.

"Sakura, no its not" he said as he pulled Sakura up and led her to the bathroom. He turned the water on hot and stepped into the shower, "come on, the water feels great". He reached his hand out towards Sakura, waiting for her to join him. She looked up at him and blushed, taking his hand he pulled her into the shower with him.

"See, doesn't this feel nice kitten-chan" he said as he let the water fall down his head.

"Yeah I guess so" she said with a smile as she grabbed her vanilla body wash. She started to apply it on her body when she felt Ikuto's hands move on top of hers. "Here" he said as he started to guide her hands, "let me help you with that". He moved her right hand down between her thighs and moved her other hand up onto her left breast. "I-ikuto, we have t-to get ready for s-school" she stuttered as she leaned back on his body. "I know, I'm just trying to help you relax a little before we go to school" he said as he began to suck on her neck. She moaned at the feel of his lips on her neck and started to rub her butt against his growing erection. He moaned as he started to nibble on her ear and rock his hips forward. He moved three of her fingers inside her and started moving them in and out.

"Ahh" she yelled as she threw her head back.

"Are you ready for me to be inside you kitten-chan" he whispered in her ear. "Yes!" she gasped as her walls tightened around her fingers. Ikuto smirked and pulled her fingers out, turning her around he pushed her against the wall. "Wrap your legs around me" he said as he lifted her up and she did as she was told. Ikuto kissed her as he entered inside her. Sakura moaned into his mouth and started to move her hips forward. His deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue inside her mouth and moved faster inside her. She moaned again and racked her nails across his back. He pulled away from her and looked at her face, "you're so beautiful Sakura". He touched the side of her face as her cheeks started to turn pink.

Ikuto felt her walls tightening again and he started to pump harder. Sakura arched her back, feeling herself start to explode, moaned out loud. "Ikuto!" she screamed as she climaxed. Ikuto buried his face in her neck as he moaned and came with her. Both teenagers stood still as they tried to catch their breaths. "Ready for school now?" he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Yeah just give me a minute" she said as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He smiled at her cuteness and pulled out of her. She unwrapped her legs and stood on her own. "I'll be waiting for you okay" he said as he opened the sliding glass door to the shower and left out the bathroom. Sakura smiled to herself and finished taking a shower before she got dressed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

The last school bell rang signaling that school was over for the day. Sakura stretched in her seat before standing up. "Ready to go Ikuto-kun" she said to Ikuto as he was grabbing his violin. "Yeah" he said grabbing her hand and leading her out the class room. Once they were in public view of the other students, all eyes were on them. Sakura started to get nervous with all the stares she received that day.

"Ikuto" she said looking up at him with a worried look.

"I told you a thousand times today, just ignore them. Everyone's going to know sooner or later that we're dating now"

"I know but it feels kind of weird though" she said as she gripped his hand tighter. Ikuto turned to look at her and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll be here for you" he said as they walked outside, "are you sure you don't want me to carry your duffle bag?"

Sakura looked down at her Victoria's Secret duffle bag. It was hot pink with black stripes and black straps. She had her sneakers and her workout clothes inside the bag. She looked back up at Ikuto and giggled.

"No its okay, pink's not your color" she said laughing. Ikuto smirked at her comment.

"Oh really? I thought it was because I have you by my side" he said kissing her head.

"Ikuto! Don't kiss me when were at school! It's embarrassing" she said with a blush. He rolled his eyes and continued walking down the street.

"Sakura were dating, it doesn't matter" he said pulling her closer, "now where's the place your friends said they were going to be at?"

"I think it was down this way" she said pointing down a street, "You don't have to stay with me you know. You could go do something else while I go to practice". He shook his head as they walked down the street.

"I want to see you practice. And maybe see you shake your little butt in front of me" he said smirking. Sakura blushed and slapped his arm. "Can't you keep your mind out the gutter for a while" she yelled.

"Not with you around" he chuckled. Sakura blushed and turned her attention back to looking for the dance studio. She stopped and pointed to a studio that had a huge glass window, "that's it!" she yelled. She dragged Ikuto into the studio and saw four girls waiting inside.

"Hey girls!" she yelled as she let go of Ikuto's hand and ran towards her friends.

"Sakura!" all four girls yelled and hugged her when she reached them.

"It feels like forever since I've seen you guys" she said as she let go.

"Yeah me too" Hinata said.

"Um who's the hottie that was holding your hand Sakura" Ino said as she pointed to Ikuto who was by the door waiting.

"I forgot" she said as she went back to him and pulled him towards the group, "girls this is Ikuto".

"Hi!" they all said.

"I'm Temari"

"Tenten"

"Ino!"

"Hinata"

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" he said while bowing. "Oh the pleasure is all mine" Ino said with hearts in her eyes. "Ino hands off! He's not available" she said glaring at her.

"Really" she said whining.

"You have a boyfriend you pig" Temari said joining the conversation.

"Fine" she said looking down.

"I'm so sorry for her behavior Ikuto-kun" said Sakura.

"It's fine love" he said then turned to the other girls, "besides, I'm Sakura's boyfriend". All the girls went wide eyed and looked at Sakura. _I still can't get use to him saying that_, she thought while blushing.

"Sakura what the hell! Why didn't you tell us!" yelled Tenten, making Sakura's heart skip a beat.

"This just happened recently, so I didn't get the chance to tell you guys" she said with a smile.

"How recently" Ino asked looking back and forth between the couple.

"Actually it was la-" Sakura covered his mouth before he could say anything else.

"Can't we just start practice before it gets too late" she said with a fake smile. The girls looked at each other and nodded in agreement. "We'll be back, we just need to go change" Sakura said to Ikuto who just nodded his head. "You three stay with Ikuto okay" she said to her charas. "Hai" they all said together. Ikuto walked to the wall opposite of the giant mirror in the room and sat down at one of the chairs, setting his violin down.

"This is your first time seeing Saku-chan dance huh Ikuto" Akira asked.

"Yeah"

"Don't worry Saku-chan dances good. It'll be like a show-nya" said Koi-chan.

"That's what I'm hoping on" he said with a smirk.

After a couple of minutes the girls came back out changed into different but matching outfits. "Don't you think you girls look too good to be just practicing" he said smirking at Sakura. "No way! I think we look fine for practice" Ino said with a huge grin. The girls were wearing the same outfit but in different colors. Ino was wearing purple tights with a burnt orange hooded tank leotard. She also wore white sneakers and a mint green camisole underneath. Tenten was wearing magenta pink tights with a grey hooded tank leotard. She also had white sneakers and an aqua green camisole underneath. Temari had on bright orange tights with a white hooded tank leotard. She also wore white sneakers and a lavender camisole underneath. Hinata was wearing hunter green tights with a black hooded tank leotard. She also wore white sneakers and a coral colored camisole underneath. Lastly Sakura was wearing aqua green tights with a coral colored hooded tank leotard. She also wore white sneakers and a white camisole underneath.

"Okay I brought the mics" Temari said as she handed out one to each girl, "now let's do some practicing". Tenten walked over to the audio system and hit play. The girls got into position as the music started to play.

_Ayo who wanna get the talk, to you I'm a two faced crow_

_I'm your modest fox! Action! My show has already started, let's go!_

_**[Ino]**__ Because of you the fact that I'm calling you again is so foolish_

_**[Hinata]**__ Like a small child, I keep asking please choose, you're pretty damn narrow minded_

_**[Tenten]**__ Go go go, come into my eyes, pretty boy boy boy_

_Please speak more truthfully, my boy_

_**[Temari]**__ Oh, the window I can see you through is foggy._

_Now come in up back towards you, don't stop it, say it, he say._

_**[Sakura]**__ Come to me, one step two step, come to me my step_

_Don't be nervous and don't stop boy_

_The time goes tic toc tic tock, tick tick my talk_

_I stole your two eyes and your heart, one two three get back._

_**[Ino]**__ Just like that boy, sit down with me, I've already won the big game._

_**[Hinata]**__ You're already mine. My thoughts are yours, please look only at me while looking into my eyes._

_**[Tenten]**__ Go go go, come into my eyes, pretty boy boy boy_

_Please speak more truthfully, my boy_

_**[Temari]**__ Oh, the window I can see you through is foggy._

_Now come in up back towards you, don't stop it, say it, he say._

_**[Sakura]**__ Come to me, one step two step, come to me my step_

_Don't be nervous and don't stop boy_

_The time goes tic toc tic tock, tick tick my talk_

_I stole your two eyes and your heart, one two three get back._

_[~] Let's play my cutey, pretty, like it, just my quick plan_

_**[Sakura]**__ You and I have become one big game_

_[~] Missing your eyes, you're kissing my cheek_

_**[Temari]**__ Oh everybody download my spotlight, your hand on my shoulder._

_[~] everybody listen back up don't touch my toy (game over now) come on_

_**[Sakura]**__ Come to me, one step two step, come to me my step_

_Don't be nervous and don't stop boy_

_The time goes tic toc tic tock, tick tïck my talk_

_I stole your two eyes and your heart, one two three get back  
_

Once the song was over the Ikuto started clapping his hands. "That was really good" he said as he looked at Sakura only. "R-really? You liked it" she asked and he nodded his head.

"Yeah it was good but it could have been great if Ino hadn't hit me in the face" said Tenten glaring at Ino.

"Hey it's not my fault if your head was in the way" Ino replied.

"Are you serious?!" Tenten yelled. Both girls started sticking their tongues out at each other and the other three girls just sighed. _Not again_, they thought.

"Come on we have more work to do" Sakura said as she pulled them apart. Hinata went over and pressed play on the audio system, starting another song for the girls to practice to. Ikuto sat and watched Sakura practice the whole evening away.

* * *

It was almost six when the girls were leaving to go home. "Bye Saki, call us later Kay" yelled Tenten as she got in her car with Temari and Ino.

"Yeah I will" she said waving still in her practice outfit, "oh Hinata, drive safe okay since your riding by yourself".

"It's okay, I'll be fine. I was the only who got a perfect score on the driving test out of all of us" she said with a smile. Sakura froze as she remembered what happened at the DMV.

"Please don't remind me" she said with a sigh. Hinata giggled at her friend.

"Alright see you later" she said getting into her car. Once her friends were gone Sakura turned to Ikuto who was holding her bag. "I can carry it if you want me to" she said hold out her hand. He shook his head and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go home" he said as he stated walking hand in hand with her. Sakura smiled happily and walked closer to him. As they walked down the street something caught their eye. They looked up and saw little UFO ships flying around scanning the area with a light. "They already started?" Ikuto said to himself. Sakura turned to him with a confused look, "already started what?"

"It's nothing" he said as a car pulled up near them. A man with glasses and a trench coat got out the car and started talking loudly on the phone. "Chief, everything went as planned. Hinamori Amu won't be a problem" the man said.

"Amu?" Sakura said looking back at Ikuto. He let go of her hand and kissed her quickly on her cheek. "I'm sorry love but business calls" he said as he chara changed and left. "What the hell was that, _business calls_. Yeah right!" she yelled angrily then turned her anger to the man. She walked over to him and grabbed his shoulders, shoving him onto his car.

"You are going to tell me what the hell is going on or you're going to end up on the seven o'clock news, talking about a guy who was mutilated" she yelled as her grip tightened on him. The man yelped and started telling Sakura about a company named Easter plans.

* * *

Amu sat trapped in a shield with her charas, created by the little UFO ships in her schools garden. She sighed, thinking no help was coming when all of a sudden Ikuto burst in through the glass ceiling already transformed into Black Lynx. "Slash Claw" he yelled as he destroyed the UFO ships.

"Ikuto?" Amu said.

"Why'd you let yourself get trapped so easily, idiot?"

"W-what!" she said shocked, "if you were coming, you should have come sooner"

"Sorry, I was with someone" he said turning away.

"With someone?" she asked looking at him.

"Come on, don't your friends need your help" he said as he started walking away. "Oh yeah" she yelled and started running to her friends.

* * *

"That stupid Ikuto. He should have just told me what was happening" she yelled in frustration as she jumped from building to building, "he probably didn't want me involved since Amu was there"

"Don't worry Saku-chan, Ikuto likes you a lot" Akira said.

"If he likes me so much why didn't he just tell me" she yelled louder as she flew through the air towards Amu's school. Sakura had already chara changed with Koi-chan and had her cat ears and tail. She was on her way to Amu's school to see the egg called 'Embryo' was and Ikuto's connection to Easter. Sakura reached the school and looked at it with awe.

"What kind of school is this? It looks like a castle" she said looking up at it.

"Saku-chan look-nya" Koi-chan pointed to the roof where the X-eggs were.

"Looks like their having a party" she smirked. She jumped onto the side of the wall and started running up the side all the way to the top. Once she reached the top she saw two boy and two girls looking at her with wonder.

"ahhh! Who are you and how did you get up here" said the boy with brown hair and green eyes. The other three kids looked at Sakura with wonder. _Crap, I didn't plan on meeting any people. Maybe I can get some information from them_, she thought.

"If you tell me who you guys are then I will give you my name" she said with an innocent smile as her tail swished back and forth.

"U-um I'm Kukai Souma and this is Daichi" he said blushing with his chara beside him.

"Yaya Yuiki" she yelled cheerfully then pointed to her chara, "this is Pepe"

"Rima Mashiro and this is Kusukusu" said the blonde haired girl.

"Tadase Hotori and my chara Kiseki" said the other blonde, "and who might you be?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno and my charas Akira, Yang and Koi-chan" she said with a smile. Tadase nodded his head and looked at her suspiciously. "Are you working with Easter by any chance" he asked looking at her. "What!" she yelled, "do I look like I would work for them? I just found about them today".

"I see" he said.

"Hey don't the X-eggs look like their acting weird" Yaya pointed out towards the UFO ships.

"Wait what are X-eggs?" Sakura asked feeling lost.

"X-eggs are created if a child gives up his or her dreams" Kukai said.

"Really? How sad" she said and watched as the eggs started to combine, "what are they doing?"

The eggs formed an X shaped and started spinning around, shooting negative energy at them. "ahhh!" they all yelled and ran for cover behind a wall. _What are we going to do now_, Sakura thought as she tried to think of a way to beat the X-eggs. "Sorry I'm late!" yelled Amu as she floated towards them. She grabbed her bag, pulling out the humpty lock. "Ran let's go! My heart: unlock" she yelled as she did the hand motion in front of her chest. Amu was engulfed by a bright pink light and transformed into Amulet Heart.

"What did she just do?" Sakura said, surprised at what Amu could do.

"It was a Character Transformation" yelled Yaya, "see watch!"

"My heart: unlock!" all four kids yelled. Sakura watched as they all were engulfed by a light then changed into different outfits.

"Character Transformation: Platinum Royal!"

"Character Transformation: Clown Drop!"

"Character Transformation: Dear Baby!"

"Character Transformation: Sky Jack!"

"ahh how cute!" Sakura squealed as she rushed over to Kukai and Squeezed him, "don't you look cute in your little aviator outfit". Kukai blushed at her comment and tried to get out of her tight grip. "Um Sakura-chan, I can't breathe" he said as face started to turn blue. Sakura gasped and let go. "Sorry!" she yelled.

"Come on lets go" said Tadase. All five went to battle the X-eggs leaving Sakura behind. "I wish I could be of some help to them" she said as she watched Amu fight, "I wonder if Ikuto knew Amu could transform".

"Maybe" said koi-chan as she flew up to Sakura, "if Amu can do it then you can too-nya"

"You think so?"

"I know so, because Saku-chan's not going to be left out of this party-nya" she yelled then did the same hand motion Amu did, "Saku-chan heart: Unlock!"

"ahhh!" she screamed as she was surrounded by a pink light. Koi-chan went inside pink glittered egg with a white cat design on it and flew into Sakura's chest. Sakura closed her eyes as her hair came undone from her bun, and then tied into a low side ponytail on her left side. She covered her hands over her chest as a pink bow appeared on her chest and spun around as lavender leotard was put on her. Right when she stopped spinning a light pink tutu appeared on her and then she went into an arabesque pose while grabbing her left ankle next to her head, as white fingerless gloves appeared. White high top sneaker appeared on her feet as she brought them down. A white whip strapped on the side of her right thigh appeared when she was finished changing. Lastly her peach colored cat ears and tail appeared as she did a back flip, when landing she lashed out her whip. "Character Transformation: Party Animal" she yelled.

"Yay! I told you Saku-chan! We can do it!" yelled Koi-chan from inside Sakura.

"Yeah I guess your right" she said as she looked herself over. "Sakura-chan they need your help" Yang said as she pointed to Rima who got hit.

"Right" she said as she started running towards the guardians.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**yay Sakura finally chara transformed. it took ten chapters to get here but we made it, lol. The song the girls were singing was Game by Gp basic and the lyrics were translated from Korean to English. They pretty much did the same choreograph as in the video. their outfits were from the same video Sakura's chara, Koi-chan, was from. This is the link if you want to see what they were wearing - watch?v=eafQM604xAY. just put it in the url after you go onto youtube. Hope that helps, laters!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Sakura rushed over towards the guardians with the help of her inhuman speed. "Koi-chan what can I do?" she asked her chara as she reached the guardians.

"Hmm let me think. Oh use your whip-nya" she said.

"Alright" she said as she jumped high into the air. She looked to her left to see Kukai getting ready to attack.

"Golden Victory Shot!" he yelled and kicked a ball of energy at the X-eggs, breaking it into different pieces. _Alright now's my chance_, she thought. "Furry Whip!" she yelled as she cracked her whip multiple times at the X-eggs, breaking them apart even more.

"Hey me too" yelled Yaya, "Go Go Little Duckies"

Yaya's little ducks surrounded the X-eggs in a circle. "Now Hinamori-san" said Tadase. "Right" she said taking out her heart rod, "Spiral heart special!"

"White Decoration!" yelled Tadase, combining his attack with Amu's. A pink light circled around the X-eggs, followed by a gold light in the center of the eggs. "Negative heart: lock on!" Amu yelled as she made a heart with her hands and pointed it towards the X-eggs, "Open Heart!". _She can return the eggs back to normal_, she thought as she watched Amu purified the X-eggs. Once the eggs were cured, one egg in particular caught Sakura's eye. It was shining differently than the others and wasn't moving.

"The Embryo!" shouted Tadase.

"So that's the Embryo" she said to herself.

"Ikuto!" yelled Amu as she jumped into the air towards the Embryo. _Ikuto?_ Sakura thought as she looked around franticly. She caught sight of him flying towards the Embryo. "Ahh!" she yelled as she grabbed her head, "Ikuto that idiot! He's going to get hurt!"

"Saku-chan look" Akira said pointing towards the helicopter.

The helicopter shot out a rocket heading towards Amu and Ikuto. "Hinamori-san!" Tadase yelled as the rocket made contact with the two. _Ikuto_, Sakura thought as her eyes started to water. The cloud of smoke disappeared and reveled Ikuto had blocked the rocket with Amu in his arms. "He's hurt" she said to herself. "Yeah but he's holding Amu in his arms" Akira said. "Don't remind me" she said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Uh oh, Saku-chan is jealous -nya"

"Or angry" said Yang.

"Shut up!" she yelled.

Amu and Ikuto started falling towards the ground as the guardians watched. _I need to save him_, she thought as she grabbed her bag and jumped down the building. When Sakura reached the ground, she began running towards the two before a huge gold sponge appeared. _What the hell is that_, she thought.

"Holy Crown!" Tadase yelled as he caught Amu with his gold sponge.

"That was close" Kukai said as Tadase held Amu in his arms. Ikuto landed perfectly on a wall like a true feline and noticed Sakura was here as she reached the group. "Ikuto, I won't hand anything over to you" Tadase yelled as he stood in front of Amu. Sakura looked between the two boys, confused as to what brought Tadase to say that. Ikuto smirked at him and dashed over to Sakura, picking her up as he disappeared.

* * *

"Put me down"

"What?"

"Put me down you idiot!" she yelled.

Ikuto was jumping from roof to roof with Sakura in his arms since they had left the guardians. He stopped on a roof and let Sakura out of his arms. "let me carry your bag" he said reaching out his hand. "No!" she yelled stepping back.

"Sakura whats wrong?" he asked stepping closer to her.

"Saku-chan's mad at you" Akira said floating towards him.

"What?! Why?"

"You were holding Amu" Yang said as she floated over.

"Really?" he said looking at Sakura.

"N-no its not!" Sakura yelled with a blush.

"Are you sure? That's not what your heart is telling me-nya" Koi-chan said from inside.

"S-shut up!" she yelled and Koi-chan giggled. Ikuto walked over to Sakura and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

"Sakura, you know you have nothing to worry about okay. Nothing will get between us" he said as he played with her hair. Sakura shook her head and broke out his hold. "That's beside the point" she said looking him in the eyes, "why didn't you tell me about all this Embryo, X-eggs and character transformation shit". Ikuto looked at her then sighed, looking up at the moon.

"I didn't want you to get involved with my problems or Easter" he said looking back at her, "besides, what if Easter found out that theirs another person with three charas. They're going to want you Sakura."

Sakura looked down, feeling bad for yelling at him. "I'm sorry" she said turning around, "for being so harsh. I just don't like it when people keep secrets from me."

"It's okay kitten-chan" he said behind her and wrapped his arms around her, "I just wanted to protect you."

She turned around in his arms, looking up at him and kissed his lips. He moaned and deepened the kiss while holding her tighter. "Eww stop it-nya!" yelled Yoru, "Ikuto's thinking dirty thoughts-nya!"

Ikuto broke the kiss between them and started yelling, "Then stop reading my thoughts!"

"It's hard to do since we chara transformed-nya" Yoru said from within Ikuto. Ikuto sighed and let go of Sakura. "So this is how you look when you transform with Yoru" she said as she looked him up and down. _It looks kind of weird to see him in this outfit but at the same time damn does he look sexy with his skin showing_, she thought to herself while blushing. Ikuto noticed her looking and smirked. "You like what you see? Take a picture and it will last longer" he said smirking.

"w-what! I wasn't looking" she said as she turned her head.

"Sure you weren't" he said as he started circling her, "you look very good in that outfit kitten-chan." Sakura blushed at his comment and he continued to look her over. He lifted up her tutu to peak under but was slapped on the hand. "Feisty" he said as he rubbed his injured hand, "can't wait to peel that outfit off that body of yours." Sakura face went red and looked away; he chuckled while he grabbed her hand.

"let's go" he said as he started leading the way.

"Wait" she said stopping him, "I have one more question"

"Okay what is it?"

"How are we able to transform?" she asked looking up at him.

"Well Amu and her friends are able to transform because she has the Humpty Lock. I'm able to transform because I have the Dumpty Key" he said as he pulled out the decorative key, "maybe you transformed because you were close to me for a while and the Key reacted to you."

"Really? It has that much power"

"I guess so" he said as he started pulling her, "can we go home now. I'm really beat and I want to have some fun with you tonight."

"You are such a pervert! You're always thinking about doing things to me!" she yelled.

"What's wrong with that" he said as he lifted her up, "that just shows how much I like you kitten-chan"

"That's just a lie to cover up the fact that you're a huge pervert!" she yelled in his arms.

"I can't win with you can I?"

"Nope" she said as she stuck her tongue out at him. Ikuto smirked and started jumping from roof to roof. "I'll make use of that tongue when we get home if you keep that up" he said smirking at her. Sakura yelped and put her tongue back in her mouth. "That's better" he said as they continued home.

* * *

"So what do you think?" she asked as she laid on Ikuto's chest, watching TV in the living room.

"I don't know" he said playing with her hair, "it seems pretty far just for a party."

"It just three towns over and an hour drive. I'll drive since you don't have your license yet"

"Sakura I don't want you driving me"

"Why not!" she yelled as she sat up on his chest.

"Because I don't want my girlfriend to drive me around like I'm a little kid"

"Well that's your fault for not getting your license yet" she said as she giggled.

"I just have a bad feeling about this party" he sighed.

"It's Friday night, a Halloween party and Tsunade won't be back until Monday. How could this night go wrong?" she said looking at him.

Ikuto sighed and sat up, "fine I'll go." Sakura jumped up from the couch and smiled. "Okay party doesn't start till ten and doesn't end till the sun comes up, so be back in half an hour" she said as she pulled him up from the couch, "make sure to wear something sexy but not too sexy that the girls will be all over you."

"Fine" he said as he walked towards the door, "I don't want to be at the party that long okay."

"I know we won't stay long. You're such a lazy cat" she said as she kissed him on the lips.

"Yeah I know" he smirked and left out the house. "Alright time to find something hot to wear" she said as she went to her room. Sakura opened her closet to be welcomed by different colored clothes and shoes. "Saku-chan, as your personal stylist I shall find you the perfect outfit for tonight-nya" yelled Koi-chan as she interred the closet. "Thanks Koi-chan" she said as she walked towards the bathroom, "while you find something for me to wear I'll take a quick shower."

"Okay-nya"

Fifth teen minutes later Sakura came out the bathroom with a white towel wrapped around her head and body. "You find anything?" she asked as she sat down on the bed. "Hai-nya" she yelled and pulled out, a black high waist shorts and a coral polka dot chiffon bustier that looked like a bow. "It's simple but it also shows off your legs and curves-nya" she smiled, "but I didn't know if you wanted to wear you high heels or your white vans."

"I think I'll wear my vans" she said getting up and grabbing the outfit, "it'll be more comfortable and dance better."

"So Saku-chan, what time will we be coming back?" asked Akira.

"You guys can't come this time" she said as she put her shorts on.

"Why not!"

"Remember what happened last time" she said after she got the top on, "Koi-chan went wondering off and I couldn't find her for two hours. And let's not forget you had a taste of alcohol."

"How could I forget" Akira nervously laughed.

"Alright, time for hair and make-up" Sakura said as she finished putting on her outfit. She went over to her vanity table and sat down. "I'll do your hair-nya!" Koi-chan yelled as she grabbed a brush. "I'll help too" Yang said, grabbing some hair ties. Sakura giggled, "Thanks you guys."

"I'll help you with your make-up" said Akira as she handed her a black eye liner. Sakura smiled and started putting on her make-up. She applied some eye liner under her eye and to the side. Next she put on smoky eye shadow to make her green eyes stand out more. Lastly she applied mascara on to top it off. Sakura looked at her hair in the mirror to see that her hair was finished. Her waist length hair was crinkled and put into a side pony tail like Koi-chan. Her bangs were to the right side with two black clips holding them back. "I think I'm ready" she said as the doorbell ringed, "that must be Ikuto. He never rings the doorbell."

"Maybe he left his key" said Akira and Sakura giggled.

"Maybe" she said as she reached the front door and opened it. When Sakura opened the door, she was breathless. _He looks hot_, she thought with a blush while looking him over. Ikuto was wearing a white lose tank top with a pocket on his left breast and a black and purple unbuttoned flannel. He had on his dark skinny jeans and his black converse. Lastly he had a dark purple Casio g shock watch. _I love it when he shows some of his chest_, she thought while drooling. Ikuto smirked and leaned down close to her ear, "your drooling kitten-chan." Sakura snapped out of her daze and wiped her mouth.

"Sorry" she said blushing, "ready?"

"I will be if you get a jacket and cover up. Its getting cold outside" he said closing the door.

"I'm fine really"

"No Sakura, go put a jacket on then we can leave"

"Yes _mother_" she said as she stomped up the stairs. Her three charas laughed at the two teenagers until Sakura arrived back with a black and white lettermen jacket. "There happy" she said sarcastically. "Yes" he said as he kissed her, "now let's go."

"Watch the place while were gone okay girls"

"Hai!" all three yelled while saluting her.

"Yoru you need to stay with the girls and watch them okay" he said to his cat chara.

"alright-nya!" he said as he floated over to the girls. "Alright see ya later" she said as she grabbed her keys.

* * *

Once they arrived at the party, the place was packed full of teens. _Finally! A parking space_, she thought as she parked down the street from the house. She turned off the engine and looked over at Ikuto who was fast asleep. "That lazy bastard" she said and started shaking him, "wake up were here." Ikuto opened his eyes, and then stretched his arms over her shoulder, "here already?"

"Yeah let's go. I can't wait to start dancing" she said as she got out the car. Ikuto smirked and followed her to the party. Once they made to the front lawn of the place, everyone turned their heads to look at the two.

"Hey honey, wanna spend the night with me" a guy said as the rest of the males whistled.

"Such pigs" she said as Ikuto wrapped his arm around her waist. They walked into the house to find some people in costumes and others in regular clothes. The music was blasting loud to an upbeat pace and people were dancing. "Sakura!" she heard a female voice yell. Sakura turned her head to see Tenten waving for her to come over. She smiled back and pulled Ikuto with her over to her friend. "I see you brought your boyfriend" she said as Sakura reached her. "Yeah, I couldn't leave him behind" she said as she blushed.

"Sakura-chan!" a male voice yelled to her left. Just in time she dodged a yellow and orange blob. "Naruto you idiot, are you trying to kill me" she said as she stepped on his back. "Ouch!" he yelled as she applied more pressure, "I just could help myself. I missed you!" Sakura sighed as she moved her foot, "you can't keep attacking me like that. You have a girlfriend now."

"I know" he said with a grin and got up, "who's this guy?"

"This is my boyfriend, Ikuto" she said with a big smile while hugging him.

"What?! My Sakura-chan has a boyfriend" he yelled earning a smack to the head by Tenten. "Idiot stop yelling!" she yelled. "Sorry" he said rubbing his head, "you know Sasuke's here."

"I figured much" she said holding Ikuto tighter. "So I have to face that ass hole again" Ikuto spoke for the first time that night. "You met him?" Tenten asked. "Yeah we almost fought each other" he said as Tenten looked at two.

"You're lucky Sasuke didn't fight you, he packs a mean punch" Naruto said grinning.

"Can we change the subject?" Sakura said feeling uncomfortable.

"Yeah, let's go play some beer pong!" Tenten yelled as she grabbed Sakura arm. "Yeah, I'm gonna win this time!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed Ikuto following the girls. The next two hours were spent drinking, playing games and Ikuto getting to know Sakura's friends better. "Oh my god I love this song!" she yelled drunk as the song alcohol by millionaires came on, "come on let's dance Ikuto!" Sakura said drunk and grabbed his hand, leading him to the dance floor. "Are you drunk?" he said a little tipsy. Sakura burst into fits of laughter and grabbed her sides, "n-no!" Ikuto started grinning and grabbed her face, "yes you are."

"What about you? Your breath smells like alcohol too" she said as she pulled away.

"I didn't drink as much as you did" he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Can we just dance already!" she wined. "Yes" he said as he rolled his eyes. Sakura smiled and started dancing to the beat while moving her hips. Ikuto licked his lips and put his hands on her hips while grinding on her. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned towards his ear, "what's wrong can't dance."

"Actually no I can't. I'm not much of a dancer but I do grind" he said with a smirk. Sakura giggled and gave him a sloppy kiss. Ikuto moaned as she slid her tongue into his mouth and started playing with his tongue. After what felt like hours the two broke apart and were panting. "All you do is grind?" she asked going back to their discussion, "it suits you, you're such a huge perv."

"I think we need to leave so I can get you in your bed naked" he said smirking while pulling her.

"What! No I don't wanna go home, one more drink" she yelled as she tried to walk the opposite direction. "Sakura your too drunk, come on" he said while pulling her. "Stop it!" she yelled.

"If you come home with me I'll buy you some dango's" he pleaded with her. Sakura stopped and stars were in her eyes. "Dango's!" she yelled as she jumped into his arms. "Finally" he said as he began walking outside to her car. "Where are your keys" he asked as they reached her car. "Umm up your butt and around the corner" she said as she laughed. Ikuto rolled his eyes, "seriously, where the hell are they."

"In my jacket pocket" she said pouting.

Ikuto went through her pockets and fished out her keys. He unlocked the car putting Sakura in the passenger seat and sitting himself in the driver seat. "Ikuto you can drive!" she yelled as she hiccupped. "Yes so behave. I don't want to get pulled over because I don't have a license and you're drunk" he said as he started the car. "Oh well, we get arrested then" she said as she giggled, thinking the situation was funny. "Just be quite" he said as he set the GPS on his phone.

Throughout the whole ride back Sakura kept singing drunk and talking to Ikuto, trying to distract him. "Can you please just stop it already" he said getting aggravated by the girl next to him. "I'm hungry!" she yelled as they came to a stop light. "When we get home you can eat" he said as the light changed green. "But I want it now" she wined. "Sakura were almost home okay" he said turning a corner. "Can I eat you for a snack then?" she asked biting her lip. _I hope she's not talking about my penis_, Ikuto thought while blushing. "You into cannibalism now?" he said jokingly. Sakura smirked and reached over his thighs, unbuttoning his pants. "You know what I'm talking about" she said as she grabbed hold of his member. Ikuto moaned as he bit his lip, "Sakura stop. I'm gonna crash your car if you keep this up!"

"Then crash" she said gripping him tighter. Ikuto slammed on the breaks as they reached a red light, making Sakura's head hit the radio. "Oww!" she yelled as she rubbed her head, "oh look, the police. Let's tell them you don't have a license!" she started rolling down the window but Ikuto quickly put the child safety lock on. "What the hell? Why won't it go down anymore?" she wined. _Shit, we really need to get home fast_, he thought. Ikuto pressed on the gas pedal, going faster down the street.

Ikuto finally arrived at Sakura's house and parked the car in the drive way. "Yay were home!" she yelled as she jumped out the car and ran to the front door. She started banging on the front door yelling, "Hey let me in!" Ikuto sighed and put the alarm on the car. He looked at the time on his phone and rubbed his eyes. _It's already three in the morning_, he thought. "Sakura please stop banging on the door. The neighbors will here you" he said as he pulled out the door key and opened the door. "Yay!" she yelled while running into the house and jumping onto the couch.

"Your back-nya!" yelled Yoru as he hugged his owners head.

"yeah, Sakura's a handful when she's drunk" he said as he walked into the living room. Sakura's chara giggled at Ikuto's comment. "First time dealing with a drunken Sakura?" Yang asked knowing the answer. "Yeah. Do you always deal with her drunk?"

"Yep! Were pros when dealing with a drunken Sakura-nya!" yelled Koi-chan. "I don't want to wear this anymore" Sakura said interrupting their conversation and throwing her top off. All the charas blushed at Sakura's actions. "Um Ikuto-nya" Yoru said. "Just cover your eyes" Ikuto said as he walked over to Sakura. "Hai-nya!" he said covering his eyes. Sakura started to message her breast and lick her lips, "Ikuto-kun, come play with me." Ikuto sighed and picked her up bridal style, "as tempting as that sounds, I'm not going to. Your drunk and I'm tired from tonight."

"But-"

"No buts" he said as he walked to her room.

"We'll get her a small glass of warm milk to drink. Come on Yoru" Akira said, leading the charas into the kitchen.

Ikuto laid Sakura on her bed and began taking off her shoes and shorts. "Did you change your mind Ikuto-kun" she asked rubbing her legs together. "No, I'm just getting you ready for bed" he said as he pulled off her shorts and pulled the covers over her. The charas entered the room with a small glass of milk for Sakura to drink. "Here, this helps Sakura fall asleep faster when she's drunk" Akira said as the charas placed the glass on the nightstand. "Thanks" he said as he gave the drink to Sakura, "drink this okay." Sakura took the drink and gulped it down like it was water. Once she was done drinking, she had a milk mustache on her face and started giggling. "Hmm, got milk?" she said giggling. Ikuto shook his head and took the glass back when she was done and started to take his close off. "Can we go to sleep now-nya" Yoru asked. "Yeah" he said as he slid into bed with only his boxers on, next to Sakura. "I'm not sleepy" Sakura said as she cuddled next to Ikuto. "Just close your eyes and you will fall asleep" he said with a sigh. _This was one hell of a night_, he thought as he fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"Sakura, I really think you should go see a doctor" Ikuto said as he stood in front of the bathroom door, "you've been throwing up for three days now and Tsunade is coming back today."

"I'm fine really" she said as she opened the door.

"No you're not" he said as he hugged her, "I want you to see a doctor today."

"But-"

"No" he said pulling away, "we can skip school today and go see a doctor okay."

"Yeah Saku-chan, you don't seem well" Akira said floating next to the two.

"Fine" she said looking down. Ikuto smiled, "I'll call the hospital and make an appointment for today."

"Yeah whatever, just do what you have to. I'm going back to sleep since we're not going to school" she said as she lay back down on her bed. Ikuto grabbed his phone, dialing the hospital as he left out the room leaving her alone with her charas. "Saku-chan" Koi-chan said as she curled on top of Sakura's head, "why won't you go to the doctor. What's wrong-nya?"

"I'm just throwing up, for all I know it might just be food poisoning" she said.

"But that doesn't mean you shouldn't get any help" Yang said.

"Yeah" Akira said jumping into the conversation.

"I will okay" she said with a soft smile.

All three charas smiled back at her and she closed her eyes. "Now let me have some peace and quiet before Ikuto ruins it." They all giggled at the comment, Akira and Yang laid down next to Sakura's head and they all feel asleep. Ikuto walked into the room, just getting off the phone with the hospital. "Hey they said at two-" he stopped and noticed that everyone was asleep, "never mind." He walked back out the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Sakura let's go! We're going to be late!" he yelled from downstairs.

"Okay just give me two minutes!" she yelled back.

"Just hurry!" he yelled then ruffled his head in aggravation, "I woke her up early so we wouldn't have to go through this and she still isn't ready." He sighed and checked the time on his phone. Ikuto was wearing a grey hoodie sweatshirt with a black t-shirt underneath. He also had dark blue jeans with a brown belt on. Lastly he had black converse on and his black duffle bag in his hands with his violin case over his shoulder. Koi-chan and Yoru both laughed at Ikuto. "That's our Sakura-chan –nya!" she yelled.

"Okay, sorry for the wait. I'm ready now" Sakura said as she walked down the stairs with Akira and Yang. Sakura was wearing a pink low cut tank top with a black leather jacket. She had on light blue skinny jeans with white vans. Her pink hair was let down her back to her waist and had curls halfway through her hair. "Finally" he said as he grabbed her hand, "let's go." Sakura quickly grabbed her car keys and walked out the door with Ikuto.

Sakura jumped into the driver's seat and started the car. Ikuto put his bags in the backseat and sat in the passenger's seat. "You know which hospital to go to right?" he asked her. "Yes I know" she said as she pulled out the driveway. "Everything's going to be fine okay" he said placing his hand on her thigh. She smiled at him for the small gesture and continued driving. After fifth-teen of driving they arrived at the hospital.

"Okay you four need to stay in the car okay" Sakura said getting out of the car.

"But we want to make sure Saku-chan is okay too" said Akira.

"I know you do but this is a hospital and you guys can't be playing around inside" Ikuto said grabbing Sakura's hand, "we'll be back okay."

"Okay" all four said.

"Good, we'll be back soon" Sakura said as she locked the car, "okay let's get this over with."

"Then follow me princess" he said pulling her inside the hospital. The hospital was white and cold inside, just like any other hospital. There was a reception desk at the middle with two nurses working there in blue scrubs. "Excuse me" Ikuto said walking up to the desk, "we have an appointment with Doctor Shelly, where could we find her?"

"Doctor Shelly is on the third floor on the north end. You need to check in there at that reception desk" said one of the nurses.

"Thank you" Ikuto said pulling Sakura along.

"Hey you don't have to keep pulling me around like I'm a little kid, you know"

"Sorry" he said as they reached the elevator and pushed the up button, "I just wanted you to see a doctor"

"I know you're just worried about me" she said smiling up at him. He smiled back just as the elevator door opened and pushed her inside. He quickly hit three on the panel and started kissing Sakura. "Ikuto-hn-wait-hm-were in-mmh-elevator" she said between kisses. "I don't care" he said as he started sucking on her neck.

"Not there!" she gasped as she felt his hot tongue on her sensitive spot. He wrapped his arms her small waist and moved his hands down towards her back. "Ahh stop it!" she yelled when she felt his hands grab her butt. "I don't want to" he said as he left wet kisses going down towards her breast. He reached her right breast and pulled down her shirt and bra to reveal her right nipple. "Please not here" she whispered as she blushed. Ikuto smirked and took her nipple into his mouth and began sucking on it. Sakura threw her head back as she grabbed his head and moaned out loud. "Ikuto-kun please" she whispered. Just as Ikuto was about to play with her some more, the door to the elevator opened with a ring. Ikuto quickly pulled away from Sakura's chest; "just as I was having fun" he said fixing her shirt. Sakura blushed as she watched him fix her shirt.

"Come on lets go" he said grabbing her hand again and pulling her out of the elevator.

They soon reached another reception desk but this time there was only one nurse and she had on green scrubs. She had strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes. "Hello how may I help you" she asked kindly. "I have an appointment with Doctor Shelly, my name is Haruno Sakura" she said still holding onto Ikuto's hand. The nurse started typing away at her computer, "ah yes Miss Haruno, your two minutes late. But the doctor is still waiting for you so you can go right in and sit in the patient's chair. I'll go get her" she said standing up. "Thank you" she said as her and Ikuto walked into the doctor's exam room. Sakura handed Ikuto her purse and sat down in the blue patient's chair while he sat down in a black chair. Sakura laid back in the chair and stared at the ceiling, _why do I feel so nervous like something back is about to happen_. Suddenly Sakura felt a warm hand on her should. She turned to see Ikuto smiling at her, "don't worry love, it's probably nothing."

"I hope your right"

There was a knock at the door then a lady with a doctor's coat entered the room. She had shinny brown hair and brown eyes to match, "hi I'm Doctor Shelly and you must be Miss Haruno."

"Yes hello and this is my boyfriend" pointing to Ikuto, "it's okay if he's in here."

"Of course no problems" she said as she washed her hands, "so what seems to be the problem. I heard that you were vomiting during the mornings and sometimes the afternoon?"

"Yes I have"

"Anything else" she said as she grabbed her stethoscope around her neck. "Just nausea" she said as the doctor placed her stethoscope on her chest and listened. "Okay you sound normal" she said pulling away, "can you lift up your shirt for me."

"Um okay" she said lifting her shirt up a little. The doctor started to press down on her stomach and lower abdomen, "does anything hurt?"

"No"

"Hm, maybe we need to do a urine test" she said as she went to a cabinet and grabbed a small urine cup, "can you pee into this so we can run a few test, the test will only take less than ten minutes."

"Yeah sure, where the bathroom" she said as Dr. shelly handed her the cup. "Down the hall second door on the left" she said walking out the room. "Okay I'll be back Ikuto" she said looking at him. "you sure you don't want me to go with you? I might be of some help" he said smirking.

"Ew no way" she said as she quickly left the room.

Sakura returned to the room and sat back down on the blue chair. "Where's your pee cup" he said chuckling. "Shut up!" she yelled, "I gave it to the doctor already."

"Oh" he said as he leaned back in his chair, "so what do you want to do for ten minutes?"

"Sleep" she said as she lay down and turned on her side.

"Anything else but sleep you wanna do?" he asked.

"Nope"

"Really? Not anything else?"

"Ikuto I see what your trying to do. We are not having sex in the doctor's office"

"But kitten-chan that makes it even sexier. You can be the sexy nurse"

"No I just want to sleep for a little bit"

"You mean for five minutes?"

"Just shut up! All I want is sleep!"

"Okay I got the results!" said Dr. Shelly as she came into the room. "That was fast" Ikuto said as he and Sakura both sat up. "I know it surprised me too" she said then took a seat in a chair, "okay what I have to tell you Miss Haruno is very important and life changing."

"What's wrong with her" Ikuto asked as he grabbed Sakura's hand.

"Well" she said looking at both teens, "she's pregnant"

"WHAT!" they both yelled. "But-she-I-" Ikuto said then fainted. "Ikuto!" Sakura yelled then started shaking him, "you can't faint! I'm the one who's supposed to faint!"

"Ah Miss Haruno its best if you don't shake him and let him wake up on his own"

"O-okay" she said letting him go. "I know this is tough and that you're so young to be going through this. But you're going to need to tell your parents and decide if you're going to have this child" she said patting Sakura's back.

"I've already decided that I'm not going to have this child, I just can't" she said looking down.

"You should first talk this over with-"

"No!" she yelled, "I've already decided. Just how many weeks am I"

"You just barely make a week"

"Okay good, the baby hasn't developed yet really" she said smiling to herself.

"I'll prescribe you some pills that you take in the morning for now but either way you might have a miscarriage along the way. I'll schedule you another appointment in two weeks to see if the baby is still there" she said getting up and leaving the room. Once the doctor was gone Sakura let the tears fall down her face and started crying. "How could I be so irresponsible" she said between sobs. She covered her face with her hands and cried even harder.

"Hmm" she heard a groan next to her, "why are you crying love"

Sakura picked up her head and looked at Ikuto then jumped into his lap. "Whoa Sakura!" he yelled. She ignored him and curled up in his lap and continued to cry. "Sakura I'm sorry" he said as he rubbed her back. "Why?" she asked looking at him with tear streaks on her face. "Because I should have used a condom while I was with you" he said looking away. "Well I should have been taking a morning after pill so this wouldn't happen" she said laying her head on his chest. "Then I guess were both at fault" he said with a sigh, "how many weeks?"

"One"

"That's good"

"I guess"

Ikuto sighed and lifted Sakura up as he stood up, "let's go." Sakura nodded her head and wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

Sakura and Ikuto were currently at the beach, sitting on the sand while staring out at the ocean. "Why did we come to the beach again?" Ikuto asked as he tightened his hold around Sakura. She was sitting between his long legs and had her back pressed against his front.

"Because I wanted to" she whispered.

"But its fall season and its cold" he said as the wind blew a little.

"Then why did you agree to come" she said turning to look up at him.

"Because I can never say no to that cute face of yours" he said before kissing her on the lips, "do you think they figured out that you're pregnant yet?"

"Who?"

"Your charas"

"Oh yeah I forgot we dropped them back at my place" she said looking back at the ocean, "I don't think so. Maybe Yang because she's the most perceptive one of the group"

"Don't worry" he said resting his chin on her shoulder, "I will still love you and I will never leave your side Sakura."

"Thank you Ikuto" she said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Don't cry" he said as he started to lick the tear away and grabbed her breasts, "I know what will make you happy"

"Ikuto!" she yelled slapping his hands away, "sex is the last thing I want to do right now. Everything can't be resolved by having sex."

"It should be" he said with a smirk.

"Is that all you think about?"

"When I'm with you? Yes" he said kissing her neck.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "we can't have sex anyways until you buy some condoms."

"But you have that morning after pills"

"You're still buying the condoms"

"But kitten-chan!" he whined while squeezing her.

"Don't squeeze me so tight"

He signed and stopped squeezing her but rested his chin on her shoulder again. "I just love you so much" he said with a low voice. "I know you do" she said as she patted his head, "come on, we have to get back. Tsunade's expecting me to pick her up from the airport."

"Okay" he said getting and helping Sakura up. They began walking towards the car when Ikuto decided to say something stupid again, "um kitten-chan?"

"Yeah"

"Since we can't have normal sex because I don't have condoms yet, can I just screw you from behind?" he said giving her hopeful eyes.

"What! Hell no!" she yelled hitting him.

"Come on kitten-chan, we havnt done it from behind yet"

"NO!"

"You know deep down you wanna try it"

"Can you just drop it already?"

"Nope" he said as he grabbed her waist, "your ass is mine. I will attack but you won't know when." Sakura shivered when he said that and tried to get out of his grip.

"In your dreams"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Sakura sighed as she sat down on a park bench on a cold winter day. "Where the hell is he?" she said out loud. "Maybe he's stuck in traffic Saku-chan, it is Christmas Eve" Akira said sitting on her lap. "Yeah maybe" she said looking at the blue gift on her right, "I'm just excited to give him his gift."

"Sakura-chan are you cold? Maybe we should wait inside a store?" Yang asked sitting on her shoulder. Sakura shook her head and replied.

"No I'm fine, I told him I would meet him here" she said looking back at his gift. Sakura was wearing a white long pea coat with a lilac color scarf wrapped around her neck. She had on white Victorian high heeled boots that came mid-calf. "Saku-chan its freezing! Can we go someplace warm-nya!" whined Koi-chan. "fine if you say so" she said as she grabbed the gift and stood up.

"Sakura!" she heard a male voice yell. She turned in the direction of the voice and saw Ikuto running towards her. "You made it!" she yelled and ran towards his open arms. He grabbed her and swung her around in his arms. "Sorry kitten-chan" giving her a quick kiss on the lips, "I ran into some crazy holiday shoppers."

"It's okay, at least you made it" she said smiling up at him.

"Do you notice anything different about me?" he asked as he stepped away from her. Sakura looked at him then noticed what he was talking about. "You're wearing the coat I bought you for your birthday!" she yelled happily. Ikuto chuckled, "of course! Anything from you is a treasure to me." Sakura blushed looking at him in the coat she got him. He was wearing a long black trench coat with a black sweatshirt hoodie underneath. He also had black pants and black doc marten's boots.

"Why are you wearing all black? You look like you're going to a funeral" she asked.

"Why are you wearing all white" he said as he grabbed her hand, "but I don't mind. You look like an angel in the snow"

"Ikuto stop flirting and let's hurry to the party" she said blushing.

"If you say so my angel" he said smirking. Sakura rolled her eyes and grabbed Ikuto's hand as they began walking down the street.

"So who should I expect at this Christmas Eve party?" he asked.

"Well you know the usual. Tsunade is going to be there of course and since this is your first time meeting her I want you to be on your best behavior" she said looking up at him. Ikuto smirked, "what? Do you not trust me?"

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's more like I don't have much faith in you right now"

"Ouch! That went straight to my heart" he said faking a heartbreak.

"Oh please. I was just talking about how perverted you are 24/7"

"24/7?"

"Yes 24/7! You're like Miroku from InuYasha!"

"Really?" he said looking at her, "that's like a compliment"

Sakura shook her head and sighed, "anyways some of my friends will be there since Tsunade doesn't want a house full of teens. Like the girls will be there and Naruto and even Kiba"

"Kiba?"

"Oh yeah you havnt meet him yet. He's Ino boyfriend and their both annoying" she said as she laughed at the last part. "Also a few of Tsunade's friends will be there so REALLY be a good boy today"

"Sakura relax" he said making her come to a stop, "I'll be good as long as I'm rewarded later"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "see! This is what I'm talking about!"

"What? I thought you liked it when I was perverted" he said before placing a soft kiss on her lips, "your lips are soft kitten-chan"

"Yeah I know" she said blushing, "but that's beside the point!"

Ikuto chuckled and grabbed her hand, "I get it okay? If it makes you happy then I'll be good… just for today"

Sakura let out a sigh of relief, "good then let's go."

The two teens started walking again before a thought popped in Sakura's head. "Hey you never told me anything about that company Easter you work for and why" she said looking up at him. Ikuto turned away nervously.

"Yeah I thought I told you already didn't I?" he said lying.

"I don't remember you telling Sakura-chan anything of the sort" Yang said jumping into the conversation. "Yeah" Sakura said agreeing with her.

"Umm well" he said looking around, "look there's a Pokémon! Go catch it!" he yelled pointing across the street.

"What?! Ikuto stop being stupid and answer the damn question!" she yelled punching him on his arm.

"ouch okay" he said rubbing his arm, "Easter is a company attempting to find the legendary Embryo through different resources like banking, food, entertainment and other things. The Director of Easter is Kazuomi Hoshina and he's also my stepfather."

"Really?! Your step dad"

"Yeah" he said looking down.

"But why are you working for him? Doesn't he care that you're working for a bad company?"

"He doesn't because he's a heartless bastrard"

"Ikuto!"

"What it's true" he said then looked at Sakura, "can we change the subject kitten-chan? Its making me upset"

"Yeah sure, what do you want to talk about now?"

Ikuto smirked and whispered in her ear, "What kind of underwear do you have on?"

"Ikuto!" she yelled as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry but your so cute" he said he kissed her cheek. _I wish this day would hurry up and end already_, she thought to herself as they turned a corner.

* * *

"Hey welcome back, you brought lover boy" Ino said as she helped Sakura take off her coat. Underneath Sakura's coat she was wearing a red long sleeved dress that reached her knees. The top half of the dress was fitted while the rest was loose and had a low neckline. She also had on a black lace choker around her neck. "Ino be quite! Did you tell Tsunade" Sakura asked as Ino put her cost in the closet.

"You know I wouldn't girlfriend" she said as she patted Sakura's back.

"Your right" she said as she smiled at her best friend. "Ikuto you ready to meet Tsunade?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"Yeah" he said as he grabbed her hand, "I have a feeling I'm about to get judged"

"Well of course! You're wearing all black to a Christmas eve party" she said pulling him along towards the living room.

"Well you know what they say, black always looks slimming" he said as he chuckled.

"Oh god please don't try to crack sarcastic jokes around Tsunade"

"What, she doesn't like funny people?"

"No she likes funny people; it's just that you're not funny. She doesn't like idiots and your acting like one right now"

"Hey I take that quite offensive" he said acting hurt.

"What? How" she said stopping to look at him.

"What's offensive?" they heard an older female voice say behind them. Both teens turned around and were greeted by a blonde haired woman with large breasts. "Tsunade!" Sakura yelled as she quickly hugged her.

"So who's your friend here?" Tsunade said as she looked at Ikuto.

"Umm well, this is" Sakura said as she began to get nervous.

"I'm her boyfriend, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. It's a pleasure to meet you" he said as he bowed.

"Ikuto I was supposed to say it!" she yelled as her face turned red.

"Boyfriend?" Tsunade said as she glared at Ikuto. Ikuto gulped and looked at Sakura for help. "He's a good person Tsunade and he won't hurt me. He also wants to wait to have sex until he's married" she said as she lied about the last part.

"Excuse me?!" he said as Sakura elbowed him in his ribs, "ouch! Stop abusing me!"

"See! He's a good person" Sakura said as she smiled at Tsunade while Ikuto tried to smile through the pain he was feeling.

Tsunade looked back and forth between the two before speaking, "how can I even trust this boy that I don't even know. What if he distracts you from your studies?"

"But Tsunade-"

"Tsunade why don't you just let the girl have a boyfriend, he doesn't look like he could hurt a fly" said Kakashi as he walked over to the group with kurenai by his side. "Kakashi-sensei!" she yelled as she hugged him.

"Kakashi?" Ikuto asked as he looked at Sakura.

"He was my old teacher" Sakura said as he grabbed Ikuto's arm.

"Well you are right about him not being able to hurt a fly" Tsunade said as she looked back at Ikuto.

"Hey!" Ikuto yelled as he was cut short by Sakura foot landing on his.

"I guess it's alright for now if you have a boyfriend" Tsunade said as Sakura started jumping up and down from joy.

"Thank you Tsunade!" she said as she grabbed Ikuto hand and pulled him towards where the other Ino and the others were at.

"So how did it go?" Tamari asked as she drank some apple cider.

"Great!" she said as she smiled and held Ikuto's hand.

* * *

Ikuto was sitting down in the kitchen checking his messages when Yoru flew up to him. "I smell an egg nearby-nya!" he said. Ikuto quickly got up and went to get his coat. Just as he was putting it on Sakura came up to him.

"Hey where are you going? Were about to exchange presents" she said as she looked at him.

"I have to go take care of some business" he said as he quickly kissed her.

"Is it Easter business" she said as he froze.

"Yes. Sorry" he said as he turned around.

"Well I'm coming too" she said as she grabbed her coat and started to put it on. "Sakura you can't-"

"Yes I can! I'm a big girl and I can make my own choices" she said as she put her scarf on, "Tsunade we'll be right back okay!"

Ikuto sighed and walked out the front door with Sakura right behind. "Which way Yoru" he said as he followed his chara. "This way-nya!" Yoru said as he went down an alley, "I think we need to transform-nya!"

"Okay" Ikuto said as light engulfed him and he transformed into Black Lynx.

"Yeah you should too Saku-chan!" Akira said as she floated around her, "this time you change with me!"

"Can I?" Sakura said as she remember the last time she changed.

"Of course" Ikuto said as his tail swished back and forth, "she is your chara"

"You're right" she said, "ready?"

"Yep!" Akira yelled in joy.

"My heart: unlock!" she yelled as she did the hand sign. Sakura was cover in a light blue light as her hair became undone then put into a single French braid. She wore a black long sleeved body suit with three circle cut outs on the side of her legs and a light blue sash that was tied in a bow around her hips with a katana hanging on. She had black paint in two lines on each of her cheeks. She wore powder blue fingerless gloves and white high heeled boots that came a little bit above her ankle. "Character Transformation: Native Warrior!"

"Cool a katana!" she yelled as she pulled out the sword.

"Please be careful with that!" Ikuto said stepping back, "I hope you know how to use it"

"Of course you idiot! I took kendo classes" she said pointing the sword at him.

"Okay okay, let's just go before you try and hurt"

"What did you say!"

"I'm sorry" he yelled as he started running away. "Come back you coward!" she yelled as she followed after him.

* * *

"Is that it?" Sakura said as she pointed towards the park as herd some noises.

"Yeah let's go" he said as he jumped down towards the park. Both teens jumped down the side of a building and landed on a nearby tree branch. They sprinted towards the center of the park and came across Amu and Tadase.

"Amu?"

"Ikuto!" Amu said out of breath.

"What are you doing here you stray cat!" Tadase yelled pointing his scepter at Ikuto.

"Isn't it past your bedtime Kiddy king" Ikuto said smirking.

"Why you-!"

"So no one's going to say my name or introduce me? Fine whatever, didn't care anyways" Sakura said as she walked over towards the X egg.

"Kitten-chan I care" Ikuto said as he followed her.

"Kitten-chan?" Amu asked questionably as she looked at Sakura. Sakura blushed and looked away.

"Sorry Miss Sakura" Tadase said blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" Ikuto asked as he glared at Tadase, "You're not trying to hit on MY girl, are you?"

"What?! I would never, Miss Sakura is a lady that I respect" he said as his face turned slightly pink.

"You better watch it shorty" Ikuto threatened.

"I'm not short!"

"Can you guys stop! The egg is getting away!" Sakura said as the X egg flew out the park.

"Great! Now we have to chase it" Tadase yelled as he started running after the egg. "Wait up!" Amu yelled as she followed after him.

"Let's go kitten-chan" Ikuto said as he grabbed her hand and followed after the two kids. The two teens reached the other two with no time wasted. They chased the egg down the street with Tadase attacking it with Holy Crown. _This is taking forever_, Ikuto thought as he ran beside Sakura. Ikuto speed up and jumped into the air, attacking the egg. "Slash Claw!" he yelled as he attacked the egg, knocking it towards a building.

"Don't break it!" Amu yelled as she came to a stop.

"Don't worry, I won't break it" _at least not with Sakura around_, he thought to himself. The egg started to spin and darted towards the four. "Watch out!" Tadase yelled as Sakura jumped in front of the group. "Petal Dance!" she yelled as she pulled out her katana and blocked the egg's attack. She sent the egg flying followed by cherry blossom petals that scratched the side of the egg.

"Nice job Miss Sakura" Tadase yelled, "Amu now's your chance!"

"All right" Amu said as she did the hand signs, "Negative heart: lock on! Open Heart! "

They all watched as the egg was purified and turned white. "Is it the embryo?" Sakura asked as she looked at Ikuto. He shook his head, "no. let's go home."

"Okay" she said as she grabbed his hand.

* * *

Sakura and Ikuto walked hand in hand down the street towards Sakura's place in silence. "Sorry about making you miss most of the party" he said breaking the silence.

"It's no problem, I wanted to go with you" she said as they came to a stop in front of her house.

"Before we go inside, I wanted to give this to you in private" he said as he pulled out a little black box from his jacket.

"Are you proposing to me?" she asked as she started to panic.

"What? No, at least not yet" he said as he chuckled.

"Thank god, I don't know how Tsunade would act if she found out" she said putting a hand on her chest.

"Well it's not much but I wanted to get you a promise ring" he said as he handed her the box while blushing.

"Thank you" she said taking the ring out the box while blushing, "feels like I'm in some cheesy 80's movie." Sakura held the ring up to get a better look at while slipping it on her finger. The ring was silver with three jade stones shaped in a flower with four petals.

"Well it was my mom's idea to get this for you, since I have no experience with this sort of thing" he said while blushing.

"Aww how cute! Ikuto is a mama's boy" she said hugging him.

"Whatever" he said looking away, "I hope you like it"

Sakura released him and pulled out a small bag from her coat. "This is my present to you" she said giving him the bag. Ikuto put his hand in the bag and pulled out a copper key. "What the hell?" he said as he looked her. Sakura giggled, "It's the key to my house."

Ikuto's eyes widened and he quickly hugged her, "you don't know how happy this made me"

"I thought a pervert like you would like something like this, so you can freely enter and leave" she said as she hugged him back.

"Well I kind of already do that with your window" he said as he pulled away.

"Well since you met Tsunade, you need to enter the house the proper way" she said as she smirked at him.

"Okay I'll try" he said as he kissed her nose, "but do I get another present beside this?"

"If you're a good boy for the rest of the night then you can expect another present tomorrow" she said as she kissed him. Ikuto moaned and wrapped his arms around her while deepening the kiss. Ikuto then pulled away and looked her in the eyes, "Merry Christmas Sakura"

"Merry Christmas Ikuto"

* * *

**AN- OMG so sorry for such a late update! I was busy/ writer's block/ new manga's and the time just flew right by. but now I will try to get back into this story and finish it till the end but it might take a while till the next update. Again so sorry! R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14  
**

'_Utau Hoshina is due to have another concert today! Will it top her New Year's concert?_' Sakura read from the news article on her phone. "Why am I even ready this?" she said to herself as she walked down the street towards the school.

"Well you need to keep an eye on your competition" Yang said as she sat on Sakura's shoulder.

"Competition? What competition, when she sings it's so void of any real emotions. It's like she's trapped or something"

"Who's trapped?" asked a deep voice behind Sakura. She turned around and was greeted with a blushing Ikuto holding a bouquet of flowers. "Ikuto!" Sakura shouted as she hugged him. "Happy Birthday kitten-chan" he said as he hugged her back.

"These are for you" he said as he pulled away and handed her the flowers.

"You didn't have to do this" she said as she kissed him on the lips.

"Why not? Your my girlfriend and it's your birthday" he said as he grabbed her hand, "plus I have more in stored for you after we get out of class today"

"Like a nice birthday dinner at a fancy restaurant?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

"Umm Sakura I'm not rich like somebody else that I know" he said looking at her.

"Hey you're the guy, you're supposed to take me to nice places once and awhile not the other way around" she said.

Ikuto chuckled and pulled her close, "I know I'll make it up to you someday alright."

"You promise?"

"Yes anything for you kitten-chan" he said as he kissed her. Sakura wrapped her arms around him and kissed back.

"If you two keep sucking faces you're going to be late for class-nya!" Koi-chan said. The two teens pulled away quickly with red faces. "Sorry" Sakura said with a blush. "Come on lets go" he said as he pulled her down the street towards the school.

* * *

Sakura sat at her desk starring at the flowers Ikuto had got her, ignoring her teacher that was teaching a lesson. _I'm glad the staff members were nice enough to give me a vase for the flowers_, she thought while tapping her ink pin on her notebook.

"Okay and that brings us to the next chapter that we will continue tomorrow. We have twenty minutes left till lunch so you're free to do whatever" said the female teacher as everyone cheered. Ikuto turned around in his to face Sakura and smiled, "hey what's up?"

"Nothing just writing" she said as she went back to writing in her notebook.

"Writing what?" he said as he looked down at the notebook.

"A song" she said as she blushed.

"Can I read it?"

"No!" she shouted which got the attention of the other students.

"Geez you could have said it a little quieter" he said as he rubbed his ears.

"Sorry" she said blushing as her charas were laughing their heads off. Ikuto smirked and quickly grabbed her notebook before she could have time to react. "Hey!" she yelled as she tried to grab back her notebook back. "Why can't I just see it real quick, I know how to write songs" he said as he held one hand outstretched to keep her away while his other was reading the notebook. "But you might laugh" she said as she stopped trying to get the notebook back. Ikuto looked at Sakura and sighed, "Sakura don't say that, I would never laugh. Besides it's really good but are you having problems finishing it?" he asked. Sakura nodded her head and he laid the notebook on the desk.

"Okay lets go over it" he said as he took her pin, "_Sometimes I wish I never felt the influence of you, Cause now I feel the disconnect, like an open wound, Where you once were_"

"_There is a space that runs as deep as hell_?" she said looking at him and he smirked.

"This is your song, it's whatever you feel like" he said as he wrote down what she said.

"Okay" she said as she thought of something else to say.

"_But every morning when I wake I tell myself_" he said as he continued for her.

"_Don't be fooled by your emptiness_" she sang.

"_There's so much more room for happiness_" he said as he was writing in the notebook. "Yeah that's really good" Sakura said as the bell rang for lunch. "Can you come with me to the nurses' office real quick" he asked her as he stood up. "Yeah sure what's wrong" she said as she put the notebook in her bag. "Nothing really" he said as he started walking towards the door, "oh and can you guys stay here real quick and watch or things"

"Okay-nya!" Yoru shouted as he flew back to Ikuto's desk. Sakura looked back at her three charas and they nodded their heads. "Be quick!" Akira yelled. Sakura smiled and followed Ikuto out the door.

"So nothing's wrong" she asked as she walked next to him.

"Nope not really" he said as he kept walking.

"Then what's wrong"

"You'll see when we get there" he said as he turned a corner. _Something's up with him and he won't tell me_, she thought as she followed him. "Were here" he said pulling her out of her thoughts. Ikuto knocked on the door and waited a couple of seconds in silence. "I think the nurse is out for lunch" Sakura said.

"Good" he said smirking and opened the door.

"Good?" she questioned and was pulled inside the office. Ikuto quickly locked the door and pinned Sakura on the wall. "What are you doing! Were at school!" she yelled.

"I know it makes it so much better to have you" he said as he kissed her. Sakura pushed his face away, "I thought something was wrong with you!" she shouted. "Well yeah there kind of was" he said.

"Then what"

"I need to refuel on Saku-chan, I haven't had you in a while" he said as he buried in face in her chest.

"Are you kidding me!"

"Nope" he said as he began taking off her blazer.

"No Ikuto-"

"Shhh" he said as he placed his finger on her lip, "if you're too loud the student council next door will hear us"

"but-" Ikuto's lips cut her off from talking and she moaned when she felt his hands more between her thighs. _She just can't resist me_, he thought as he unclipped her garter belts. Ikuto pushed his tongue inside her mouth to deepen the kiss while he unbuttoned her shirt. Sakura let her shirt drop to the floor while Ikuto moved his hands behind her back to undue her bra. "When will you get undressed?" Sakura asked when she broke the kiss.

"Soon" he smirked as he unclipped her bra. He gently slid the bra off her shoulders and let it drop to the floor with the rest of her clothes. "They look even better than they did before" he said as he grabbed her left breast in his hand while his mouth covered her right one. "No please! No foreplay!" she said as she leaned her head back. Ikuto stopped sucking on her breast and looked up at her, "no foreplay? Just straight sex?"

"Yes" she said blushing. Ikuto smirked and leaned next to her ear, "don't forget that this is your idea"

Sakura gulped and covered her chest. Ikuto chuckled and lifted her up in his arms, carrying her over to one of the patient beds. He gently laid her on the bed and began taking off his blazer. Sakura watched as he quickly unbuttoned his shirt revealing his toned chest. Sakura blushed as she reached her hand out to touch his chest. Ikuto quickly grabbed her hand, "no foreplay remember"

Sakura moaned while biting her bottom lip. Ikuto chuckled, unzipping his pants, pulled out his throbbing member. Sakura licked her lips as she couldn't take her eyes off him. _Maybe it has been a while since we've done it_, she thought as Ikuto pulled off her underwear. "Sakura you're soaking wet, let me help you get all cleaned up" he said as he began licking her. "Ahh!" she yelled as she grabbed the side of the bed, "I thought we weren't having any foreplay"

"This isn't counted as foreplay, I'm helping you clean-up" he said as he went back to licking her.

"No! No more!" she yelled.

"Do you just want me inside you?" he asked as he sat up. Sakura nodded her head and Ikuto sighed, "So impatient today"

"Sorry" he chuckled at her reply and pulled out a condom from his pocket. He ripped it open with his teeth then he slid it over his member.

"Don't be, you're the birthday girl" he said as he slowly entered her.

"Ikuto!"

"Sakura, as much as I love to her your voice, you have to keep it down okay" he said as he began to move inside her. Sakura tried her best to keep her moans from escaping but couldn't focus with Ikuto inside her, "AHhh! Ikuto!"

"Sakura" he said as he kissed her and picked up his pace, making the bed creak. Sakura moaned into his mouth, wrapping her arms and legs around him. Sakura moaned again as she lifted her hips to feel him better. Ikuto smirked and started to move even faster inside her. Sakura broke the kiss and moaned out loud. "Sakura if you keep that up someone will hear" he said as he tried to kiss her again. Sakura shook her head, "I'm gonna cum!" she moaned out loud as she felt her abdomen explode. Ikuto pulled her close and pumped inside her a couple of more times before he came. Ikuto moaned kissed her again and moaned into her mouth. Ikuto pulled away and laid down next to Sakura.

"we have like twenty minutes left before lunch is over. What do you want to do now?" he asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"Eat then sleep" she said as she laid on his chest.

"We can eat but I don't know about sleep. Besides I want to take you somewhere after school"

"Where?" she said as she sat up to look at him

"It's a surprise"

* * *

"You look great Saku-chan -nya!" yelled Koi-chan.

"Yeah!" said Akira.

Sakura stood in front of her mirror while looking herself over. Sakura was wearing black skinny jeans with black pumps with studs. She wore a black bustier top with a black cardigan that reached below her hips. The cardigan had a sequin tiger face on the back. She had her hair up in her usual messy bun and had on red bow stud earrings.

"You can never have too much black on" Akira said grinning at Sakura.

"I guess your right" she said as she smiled at her chara.

"I think we should get going Sakura-chan" yang said as she flew towards the bedroom door.

"Yeah" she said as she grabbed her small neon pink cross body bag and walked down the stairs. "Tsunade I'm going out now" she said as she passed the kitchen with Tsunade cooking.

"You're not going to eat?" she asked while turning towards her.

"No Ikuto's waiting for me" she said as she went out the door. Sakura walked up to Ikuto who was sitting on top of the stone wall. "Hey" he said as he jumped down. Ikuto was wearing a long navy blue t-shirt with a v-neck and black skinny jeans. He had on classic high top converse and his silver necklace he always wears.

"Hey"

"Ready to meet my sister?" he said as he grabbed her hand and began walking down the street.

"What! Sister?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah she's having a concert in town and she wanted me to see her. We won't stay long, just one or two songs. Besides, I want to spend the rest of the night with you" he said as he kissed her on the head. Sakura blushed at his last comment, "I don't think we can spend the whole night together since Tsunade is home."

"We can still get around her" he said smirking.

"I don't think so, she's like a ninja. Anyways, why didn't you come inside?" she asked looking up at him.

"Well I was scared" he said calmly.

"Scared?"

"Of Tsunade"

Sakura burst out fits of laughter at his comment with her charas laughing too. "Yeah keep laughing; if me and her got into a fight she would definitely kick my ass" he said as Sakura laughed even harder. "Oh haha god haha your too haha funny haha" she said between laughs. Ikuto's face turned red as they arrived at the concert area, "okay Sakura, let's stop laughing were here." Sakura stopped laughing and looked around. "Wow, a lot of people are here. Your sister must be popular" she said as they walked inside the building. Sakura heard loud music playing from within the building, "did the show already start?"

"Yeah but it's okay, as long as I see her perform" he said as he opened a door leading to the main stage revealing a girl with long blonde hair and purple eyes singing on the stage. "Utau Hoshina?" Sakura said looking at Ikuto. He smiled, "yeah she's my sister. Didn't I tell you?"

"Hell no!" she yelled, hitting him on the head.

"Oww! There was no need for that" he said as he rubbed his head. "Yes there was! Why didn't you tell me!" she yelled.

"Why does it matter, it's not like you know her" he said. Sakura flinched and turned away from him. Ikuto raised an eyebrow and turned her around, "you know her don't you"

"Well maybe" she said with a fake smile.

"Saku-chan and Utau would always yell at each other if they saw each other-nya!" said Koi-chan.

"They've been doing that for so long, I don't even remember why they started fighting" yang said.

"So you two agued?"

"You traitors!" she yelled with fake tears, "besides it doesn't involve you"

"Yeah it does, you should have-" he stopped talking as someone caught his eye, "you know what, stay right here. I'll be back okay."

"But-"

Ikuto had taken off out the door and down the hall. "I wonder what got to him?" she said out loud.

* * *

Ikuto walked down a hall backstage of the concert, with Yoru behind, and came to a door with '_Utau Hoshina_' written on it. He opened the door and was greeted with a middle age man sitting on the couch. "I's good of you to make it to your sister's concert Ikuto. I know she would be so happy" the man said.

"Director" he said as he glared at him, "what are you doing here"

"Me? Well today is the day where Utau will sing while taking eggs from people with her music. Did you forget it was today?" he said. _Shit! How could I forget? I was so focused on Sakura_, he thought.

"Since you're here, maybe you should start doing your job. You have been slacking off on your work lately" he said as he stood up.

"But-"

"Don't you want to? I'm sure you don't want to see your sister doing the dirty work for you" he said as he left the room. Ikuto clenched his fist while glaring at the ground, "Bastard"

* * *

"What the hell is taking him so long" she said as sighed.

"Maybe he had to use the bathroom-nya?"

"Maybe he got hit by a car?" Akira said.

"I doubt that" said Yang.

"Yeah me too" she said standing up from her chair, "let's go find that idiot"

Sakura opened the door they came through earlier into a hall with people buying food at different stalls. "Now where could he have gone" she said looking around. A pink blob caught Sakura's eye and she looked to see none other than Amu. She was with the other Guardians as they ran out the side exit of the building. "Amu's here?" she said.

"Where?" Akira said looking.

"You can't miss her, she has the same hair color as me" she said, "besides they just went out that door. Let's go, were following them"

"Why?" Yang asked.

"Maybe that's why Ikuto left" she said she went out the exit door. Once outside Sakura saw Amu and the others enter the park nearby chasing some X-eggs. "X-eggs? What the hell is going on?" she yelled while running.

"I don't know but were about to find out" Yang said as they came to halt. What Sakura didn't expect to see was Ikuto holding and X-egg then crushing it in his own hands. "oh no" Yang gasped. "Ikuto?" she said as every turned their attention to her. "Sakura" he said as his eyes went wide, "what are you-"

"What the hell are you doing?! How could you!" she yelled.

"It's not what it-"

"That was someone's chara. Their dream!" she yelled glaring at him.

"Sakura it was going to happen someday! When people lose sight of their dreams, they unconsciously break their unwanted eggs!"

"But that doesn't give you the right to crush their dreams! Its their life and their choice!"

"Sakura I didn't want you to see me like this!"

"Just shut up!" she said as she felt hot tears run down her face, "now I've seen every side of you and now, I don't want to see you ever again"

"Sakura don't say that" he said as his heart began to ach.

"Go burn in hell you asshole! And to think I loved you" she said shaking.

"Sakura-"

"Worst birthday ever" she said as she turned around and ran off.

"Sakura!" he shouted after her. She turned a corner and was so out of his sight. "Ikuto?" Amu said looking at him. He looked at her with hurt in his eyes then turned around, disappearing into the night.

* * *

"That other pink haired girl. Find out who she is and her relationship to Ikuto is now" said director Hoshina, "also bring Ikuto here"

"Yes sir" said two men in black suits.

"What are you going to with my brother?" asked Utau.

"Nothing, just to have a chat" he said as the two men in black came back with Ikuto, "that was fast"

The two men threw Ikuto on the ground with a thud. "Ikuto!" Utau yelled as she rushed to her brothers' side. "What do you want now" Ikuto said as he looked up with cold eyes at director Hoshina. "Nothing much, just that you cooperate with the experiments I told you about before" he said.

"Experiments?" Utau said looking at her brother.

"I told you no" ikuto said getting up.

"I know but that was before. This time we have a young lady with pink hair in the equation. You don't want to make her cry any more than she already has"

"Don't you dare touch Sakura!" he yelled.

"So her name is Sakura. Such a beautiful name, we don't want to damage her now do we?"

"You bastard! I'll kill you!"

"Oh please, empty threats are unwanted here. This all can be avoided if you just submit to the experiments" he said looking at Ikuto, "if you do I won't touch a single hair on her head"

"Don't do it Ikuto-nya!" Yoru said next to his owner.

Ikuto thought for a moment before looking at the director, "You swear you won't hurt her?"

"I would never go back on my word" he said.

Ikuto looked at Yoru then at his sister. He closed his eyes then sighed and looked back at the director, "okay then"

* * *

**AN- yay! got another chapter up! Bet you guys didn't think I was gonna update again that soon lol. Anyways, got some reviews saying for me not to stop with this story but all I could think was, IM NOT GOINNG TO STOP! NEVER! Well at least not until I get to the end of writing this love story lol. Also another person asked at Saki's baby. yeah she didn't keep that baby. I wanted to explain on that but I didn't see anywhere to put a conversation about it without it being to awkward or out of place. Besides, Ikuto and Sakura had a talk about not keeping it in the same chapter she found out. Hope that helped to the person who wanted to know! Oh, also on a side note, is anyone keeping up on the Naruto manga's? Shit just got real on the recent chapters lol. thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15  
**

"Saku-chan wait! Where are we going?" Akira yelled as the charas followed behind Sakura.

"Anywhere but here!" she yelled as she ran aimlessly down the street.

"Slow down!" yelled Yang.

Sakura came to a halt with her chara's bumping into her. "Ouch!" they yelled as they rubbed their heads. Akira looked around and noticed that they were at an amusement park. Sakura sat down on a bench nearby and started crying. "Saku-chan it's okay-nya!" Koi-chan said as she sat on her owners shoulder, patting her head.

"What do you mean it's okay? He just broke someone egg!" Akira yelled as she floated over.

"I know but maybe he had another reason why he had to do that, like something he didn't tell us-nya"

"It doesn't matter what the reason he shouldn't have done it" Yang said.

"Well you never know! I'm just trying to help Saku-chan you meanies -nya!"

"What do you mean you never know? And call me a meanie and you're going to get a punch to the face!"

"I dare you-nya!"

"Stop it!" Sakura yelled, "stop fighting! I don't want you guys hating each other."

The girls stayed quiet and looked at each other. "Apologize now" Sakura said as she stood up.

"Sorry-nya"

"Sorry"

"Good" she said with a small smile, "now what am I going to do with him"

"Punch him in the face"

"Kick his balls!"

"Umm shave off his eye brows-nya?"

Sakura started laughing, "No I won't do anything like that." Sakura walked over to a fuse box and started hooking up different wires. "What are you doing?" Akira asked. Sakura pushed a button and the park came alive with different colored lights. "Do you girls want to try out some of the rides with me?" she said with a smile. Her charas cheered and flew off towards the bumper cars. Sakura watched the girls pick out their different cars, "come on Saku-chan!" yelled Akira.

"Okay I'm coming" she yelled and went over to the bumper cars. _Just for now I want to forget. Forget that I feel like shit and my heart hurts. I just want to make these girls happy and not worry about me_, she thought as she smiled at the little charas.

"Okay who wants to get their butts beat by me" she said as she climbed into her car.

"No way! I'm going to beat all your guys' butt-nya!"

"In your dreams!" yelled Akira.

* * *

Sakura quietly opened the front door and peeked inside the home. "I think she went to sleep already" she said as she walked into the house and closed the door quietly. "This is fun! Were like ninjas-nya!" Koi-chan yelled. "Shhh! do you want Tsunade to hear us?" Sakura said quietly. "sorry-nya" Koi-chan whispered.

"But Sakura-chan, Tsunade can't hear us if she can't see Charas" Yang said.

"Oh yeah that is true" she said as she stopped at the entrance to the living room.

All of a sudden the living room light turned on and Tsunade was standing at the bottom of the stairs, "are you just now getting in? Do you know what time it is? It's past midnight" she said.

"Sorry, we lost track of time" she said as she walked towards the stairs.

"Well I hope you had fun on your birthday" she said looking at her face as she looked down, "you did have fun right?"

"Yeah we did" she lied with a fake smile, "I'm going to be okay"

"Okay then" she said as Sakura raced up the stairs towards her room and closed her door.

"That girl" she said as she went to the kitchen.

Sakura changed into her grey sweatpants and a lose pink tank top. She plopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. "Do you think Ikuto is going to come by?" Yang asked as she got inside of her white egg. "No, he knows how I get when I'm pissed off. He's just going to wait a couple of days then come by and see me" she said.

"Please don't think about it too much Skau-chan. I know Ikuto didn't want to hurt your feelings by what he did but maybe he had his reasons, so please don't be mad at him and work it out-nya" Koi-chan said.

"I just don't know what to think right now. I just need some tome okay"

"But you promise you will talk with him right-nya"

"Yes I promise, so go to bed"

"Okay goodnight-nya" she said as she pulled the top half of her pink egg shell over her.

"Goodnight" she said as turned on her side_. If I see him now, I'll just be in tears and want to punch him in the face. Koi-chan is right; I'll just wait to talk to him_, she thought.

* * *

_I should be over all the butterflies_

_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_And baby even on our worst nights_

_I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_

_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah after all this time I'm still into you_

"Okay that was good Sakura-chan, that's all for today" she heard a voice say within her headphones. "Okay kurenai" she said into the mic. She took of the headphones and walked out the sound proof room. "Don't forget next week, you and the girls have dance practice" kurenai said as Sakura was grabbing her bags, still in her school uniform.

"I know I won't forget" she said walking out the door, "see ya"

Sakura walked out into the afternoon street with her charas following close behind. "That was great Saku-chan! Your solo album is going to be fantastic-nya!" Koi-chan squealed. "Thanks koi-chan, at least it's going to keep me busy for a while" she said.

"Busy from thinking about Ikuto" Yang said.

"Yeah I guess" she said looking down.

"Don't get depressed, you can now think with a clear mind" replied Akira.

"Your right, maybe I should call him" she said taking out her phone.

"Do you think he will answer?" Yang asked, "He wasn't at school today"

"Oh my poor Yoru-kun! I can't last that long without seeing you-nya!"

Sakura held the phone up to her ear as she waited for the call to connect. _Sorry I can't make it to the phone right now leave a message_, she herd as his answer machine played. "Hey it's me, I just wanted to call and make sure you were okay since you didn't come to school today. Anyways call me when you get this, I want to talk to you. Talk to you later" she said then ended the call.

"Didn't pick up?" asked Akira.

"Nope" she said sighing, "I hope he listens to it"

"At least you tried" Yang said.

"Yeah let's just hurry and get home, it's getting dark" she said as she entered the park. "Shortcut today-nya?" asked Koi-chan. "yep" she said as she power walked down the pathway. Suddenly she stopped closing her eyes in the process. "What's wrong Saku-chan?" Akira asked. "I hear a melody" she said as she opened her eyes. "A melody?" Yang said as she closed her eyes. She faintly heard a soft note being played on an instrument.

"I can hear it! It sounds like a violin" she said snapping her eyes open.

"Exactly, it has to be Ikuto" Sakura said as she began running.

"Wait don't run!" Akira yelled as her chars followed after. The melody got closer and closer the more she ran towards the center of the park. Sakura reached the center of the park and came to a halt at the person playing the violin. "Ikuto!" she yelled at the person playing the violin. The person turned around revealing him to be Ikuto but with dull eyes. "Ikuto?" she said as she stepped closer. "What's wrong with his eyes?" Akira asked as he kept playing. "Ikuto are you okay?" she said as she tried to step forward but was stopped by Yang. "Don't get any closer, look" she said pointing to the X-eggs at his feet.

"Ikuto what the hell is going on?" she yelled at him. He just stared back with his dull eyes and continued to play. "Why won't he say anything?" she said.

"Then I guess we have to make him talk, lets transform Sakura" Yang said.

"What?! I'm not going to hurt him"

"Sakura he has X-eggs around him, which he most likely took from kids. He's not responding to you so we have to get his attention" said Yang.

"but-"

"Sakura!"

"Fine!" she yelled as she did the hand sign, "My heart: unlock!"

Yang went into her white sparkled egg with an arrow symbol on it as Sakura was engulfed by a white light as she transformed. Her hair was put into mostly braids and put into a high ponytail, which spiked out and went down to her shoulder. Lastly on her head was a solid blue head wrap like Yang's. She wore white high heeled boots that reached right under her knees, with an ankle bracelet on her left foot. She had a white zipper vest and white shorts, that had silver belts around her hip and had half skirt made of feathers that reached her feet. Lastly she had a white mask that covered the lower half of her face and a silver and emerald sword strapped to her back. The sword had an odd shape as it appeared to be mechanical at the bottom of the hilt where the blade meets while the tip had three emerald rings. "Character Transformation: Divine Knight!" she yelled.

"So cool" she said as she looked at herself.

"Sakura this is no time to be checking yourself out. Ikuto is already transforming too" Yang said from inside her head.

"Right" she said as she watched Ikuto changed into a character she has never seen before. "Is this new?" she asked. "Character Transformation: Death Rebel" he said.

"Ikuto what happened?" she asked as his violin turned into a scythe as he charged at her. "Sakura dodge it!" Yang yelled. Sakura back flipped, dogging the blade, as she landed perfectly pulling her sword out. She ran towards him, swinging her sword at him, as it made contact with his scythe. "Sakura get some distance!" yelled Yang. Sakura jumped over his as his scythe almost made contact with her skin and landed a couple of feet away. "That was close" she said as she prepared herself with another attack. "Sakura use your bowsword for long rang attacks" Yang Said.

"My what?"

"Just pull the three emerald rings at the tip of the hilt one time to turn it into a bow for long range attacks" said the chara, "then pull the rings back like your pulling the string to a bow"

"Okay I think I got it" she said as Ikuto started running at her. She jumped into the air as she pulled the rings turning the sword into a bow then pulling the rings back as she began to aim. "Great Divine Arrow!" she yelled as a gold arrow shot out towards him as it burst into separate arrows. Sakura landed as she watched Ikuto dodge the arrows only receiving scrapes on his cheek and arms.

"You missed" Yang said.

"Well I'm not going to seriously hurt my boyfriend"

"Sakura he attacked and he's not himself"

"Exactly, he's not himself right now-"

"Ahh!" he yelled as he grabbed his head. "Ikuto wants wrong-" before she could finish he took off into the night. "Ikuto wait!" she yelled as she was about follow. "Don't Sakura" Yang said as she broke the transformation, "let's not follow him."

"Why not?"

"It's too dark now and you know how fast he is. Besides you left a message on his phone, he will call"

"What if he doesn't?"

"Then call him"

"Alright let's get home then"

* * *

"Okay it's been an hour and he hasn't called so I'm calling the jerk" she said as she picked up her phone. "Don't get mad at him-nya" said Koi-chan. "don't worry I won't" she said with the phone up to her ear.

"_Kitten?_" she heard his voice through the phone.

"You answered! I'm glad you're okay" she said smiling.

"_Why wouldn't I be?_"

"Well I just saw you at the park and that didn't go so well"

"_The park? What Happened?_"

"I should be asking you that. You were all zombied out and you transformed into something I've never seen before"

"_What? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?_" he said panicking.

"Yes and no. you did attack me though" she said as the line went silent, "Ikuto?"

"_I'm sorry Sakura_"

"It's fine, I just want to know what the hell is going on" she said sitting on her bed.

"_I'm so sorry, just stay away from me okay_" he said coughing.

"What! You can't just say that! Ikuto what's wrong?"

"_I don't even remember any of it. What did they do to me?_" he said still coughing.

"Ikuto who?" she yelled.

"_It's better if you stay away Sakura_"

"Ikuto I won't"

"_Sorry_" he said as he ended the call. "Ikuto" she said as she began to cry, "I didn't even get the chance to say sorry to him"

"Did you at least find out what's wrong with him?" asked Akira. Sakura shook her head then looked at her charas. "I think something bad happened."

* * *

**AN- sorry this was a little late in updating. this past week has been crazy. first I was sick for the first half of last week then my little nephew who is 2years old dislocated his arm. yeah he's 2 and my family doesn't know how the hell he did that. I think he was playing to hard with my other nephew who is 7. anyways after that, had to get new internet protection for my laptop because I refuse to use the internet without protection. so ya crazy week for me lol. the song sakura was singing was Still into you by Paramore and the song she was writing last chapter with Ikuto was Room for Happiness by Kaskade ft sklyer grey. great songs! anywas R&R if you want to and if you don't like my story for some reason then don't. it's that simple:)**


End file.
